A Change of Fate
by Drexbann15
Summary: This is the story of Roxas, Xion, Axel, and Number 15 of The Organization. They learn of Xemnas's lies to Organization XIII and will do anything they can to save each other and stop Xemnas from destroying the Worlds. Warning: Contains MAJOR Kingdom Hearts Spoilers. Takes place during 358/2 Days.
1. Chapter 1: Number 15

**A Change of Fate**

_This is a Kingdom Hearts fanfic of the Roxas and Xion pairing. This is the story of a mysterious new comrade in Organization XIII, Number 15, Drexbann. He is the new fourth member of the Sea Salt Gang. Hopefully, Drexbann, Xion, Axel, and Roxas will all survive the onslaught of the future events. This takes place during 358/2 Days. This is for Rokushion fans so I won't go into details about explaining the characters._

Chapter 1: Number 15

Roxas wrote in his journal and noticed that today was day 85. He looked back at previous entries and smiled warmly when he noticed from a previous entry last week his best friend, Xion, got back the use of her keyblade. Roxas got up from his bed and put his journal on his nearby desk.

The spiky blond had just zipped up his black coat when he heard a knock on his door. He hoped it was Axel, his other best friend. But when he went to open the door he was disappointed to see a man with blue hair, golden eyes, and an X-shaped scar on his face, Saix.

"Roxas, the Superior has called a meeting in the Round Room; you must attend." Saix explained coldly.

Roxas sighed, "Alright I'll be right there" Then Roxas closed the door on Saix as he left.

"I hate meetings… I never understand what Xemnas is talking about." Roxas mumbled to himself.

Roxas then opened a dark corridor to the Round Room and he walked in it. The next moment he was in his tall white throne, along with the rest of the Organization members. He saw the spiky red head, Axel, and Xion, surprisingly in a throne one of the deceased members left vacant. Also, there was the rest of surviving Organization members: Saix, Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin, Demyx, and finally the leader, Xemnas, towering in the highest throne above us all. He was about to speak.

"Good Tidings, Friends. I called you all here to announce, due to the… unfortunate losses in our numbers that we will welcome a new comrade to wear the coat…" Xemnas announced.

"Déjà vu." Roxas thought.

Everyone looked below them to see a man with the black hood up and surveying his new allies.

"… Number 15… Drexbann." Xemnas introduced.

Drexbann then revealed his face to the Nobodies above. He still looked like a kid, older than Roxas but younger than Axel. He had brown hair, styled and spiked up in front, brown eyes, and overall a nice enough looking guy. Drexbann then smiled.

"I will contribute my best to ensure our goal of achieving Kingdom Hearts." Drexbann spoke.

"Well said, Number 15. I trust that you will." Xemnas nodded. "That is all."

Xemnas teleported out of the room as did the other members, but not including Axel, Roxas, and Xion. They all jumped down to the platform to meet their new ally.

"Hey new guy, how's being a Nobody treating you?" Axel said nonchalantly.

"Oh… um… it's going?" Drexbann said, caught off-guard from the question.

"Allow me to introduce us, this is Axel, Roxas, and I'm Xion." Xion introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, you know my name, but I think I'd prefer Drex, for short." Said Drex.

"Ok, Drex. We just wanted to let you know that if you need anything just let us know." Roxas informed.

Xion said, "Yeah, I know what it's like to be the newbie here so don't be afraid to ask."

Drex smiled at this. They all seemed to be good friends; he wished he knew them in their Somebodys's lives. He then noticed they were all staring at him waiting for some response… awkward?

"Oh! Uhh… Thank you… very much for your kindness." Drex responded.

"Geez, you remind me of Roxas when HE was a zombie." Axel laughed.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Roxas complained.

"It sure is Roxas." Xion began to laugh at Roxas's whining.

Axel decided to go all out and impersonate a zombie and walk towards them saying, "I'm Roxas…" in a groaning fashion Then Drex and Roxas decided to join in on the laughs and after everyone calmed down. Roxas decided to ask something.

"Hey Drex, did you want to join us for some ice cream?" Roxas asked.

"Why not? I could use a treat for this kind of entertainment." Drex teased.

"What? Are you making fun of my impersonation of Roxas?" Axel accused and Roxas pouted at this.

"No, just making fun of your…hair! How is it like that?! Do you use three gallons of gel or what?" Drex teased and laughed.

The tables were turned and everyone was laughing at Axel's hair. Axel stood his ground though and simply responded as such.

"Only two gallons… but no one makes fun of my hair. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"I guess I do." Drex happily said.

"Welcome to our fold Drex, but we have to make it official." Xion said smiling.

The four friends went into a dark corridor that Roxas made and they headed into it. They came out in Twilight Town, next to an ice cream shop.

* * *

Later, the four friends were on top of the clock tower and about to eat their ice creams. Looking at the clock tower from left to right sitting were Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Drex. They all watched as Drex tasted his first Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

"It's salty… but also sweet too." Drex said.

"That's what we all said." Roxas said with a chuckle.

The four of them all talked about random stuff about what happened that day until Xion asked a question that was on her mind.

"Drex, do you have any memories of when you were a Somebody?" asked Xion.

Axel and Roxas decided to listen as well as Drex was thinking of a way to explain his past.

"Well… I remember I had a pretty good life. I was good with computers, and had people who I cared about. But… I just… lost it all…" sighed Drex.

"Well what happened?" Roxas innocently asked.

"He doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to, Roxas" Axel said seriously.

"No, it's fine. Axel. I'll just put it in simple terms. …I just made a lot of bad decisions and… everything went dark…" Drex explained.

"The past is the past, Drex. I know what you mean… But remember the good times the most." Axel sympathized.

"Thanks Axel." Drex said as he finished his ice cream.

Roxas and Xion then looked down. Drex noticed this and asked what was up.

"Well, Xion and I don't really have memories before we were Nobodies. You and Axel are lucky..." said Roxas.

"Trust me kids, you don't need any of the extra baggage." Axel explained.

"I guess you're right." Xion quietly said.

"This sunset is magnificent…" Drex said in awe.

"It sure is…" Everyone agreed.

"You know what would be great?" Axel questioned.

"What?" They all asked.

"The next time we get a day off let's all go to this world's beach." Axel said smiling.

"That's a great idea Axel!" Roxas and Xion exclaimed. Drex simply smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Drex said.

Drex suddenly noticed Xion out of the corner of his eye. She was staring intently at Roxas as he was talking to Axel about something. There was a slight pink tinge on her cheeks.

"She's blushing? I thought Nobodies didn't have hearts to feel with," thought Drex. "Should I ask her about?" Drex nudged Xion to get her attention.

"Xion?"

She jumped at this and landed her hand on Roxas which as soon as they touched she thought there was electricity going through them, but she let go after a few seconds and Roxas noticing this, and she blushed darker than she already was.

"Yeah?" She hid her face not looking directly into his eyes. Drex understood what was now going on and gave an evilish grin at her.

"Never mind." Drex said happily.

"Hey let's get back to the castle and get some sleep. We got work tomorrow unfortunately." Axel complained.

"We got to work tomorrow?" Drex asked.

"Tomorrow and every day… until we get a day off I guess." Roxas replied.

"We meet in the Grey Area every day to get our missions from Saix." Xion explained.

"Ok, let's go then."

They all got up and got back to The Castle That Never Was via dark corridor. They all said their goodnights and headed to their respective rooms.

In Roxas's room, he got ready for bed and waited for sleep to take him.

"Today was great, I don't know what was better: meeting Drex and him being our new friend or when Xion grabbed my hand…" He then quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**How was it? This IS my first fanfic... This will stay in third person for now, and I recommend a second tab to play background battle theme music to provide atmosphere. This story WILL pick up, BUT I would like favs, reviews, and ideas to continue the story. Another chapter will be here in a bit. Happy Reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow Blades

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 2: Shadow Blades

Xion sleepily woke up, stretched her arms around, and got out of bed. She grabbed a quick shower and threw on her coat.

"I wonder why I had such a good sleep last night," Thought Xion "Maybe it was because Roxas was in my dream…" She smiled to herself at this and headed out of her room towards the Grey Area.

* * *

Axel was already in the Grey Room leaning against the wall waiting for his mission. Surprisingly, he was early enough for him to get here before Saix.

"Should've slept in later…" Axel said as he rubbed his eyes.

When Axel looked up again Saix appeared in front of him like out from nowhere, making Axel jump.

"Did you HAVE to do that?!" Axel complained.

"Yes." Saix said simply then continued. "Your mission today is to go to Halloween Town with Roxas for Heart Collection."

Saix handed Axel the information on the mission; Axel took it and gave him a lazy salute.

"Yessir…" Axel said sarcastically.

Saix looked at him coldly then turned around to give the other members their missions.

Drex finally made it to the Grey Room and saw a huge heart-shaped moon shining down up in the sky.

"So that is Kingdom Hearts…" Drex said mesmerized.

"Hey Drex!"

Drex turned around to find Xion waving at him and smiling.

"Oh hey Xion." Drex replied.

"Let's go ask Saix for our missions." She said pointing at the blue-haired man.

"Alright, time for my first mission." Drex said optimistically.

"What's my mission for today, Saix?" Xion asked.

Saix looked at both XIV and XV and then his clipboard.

"Both of you will be working together today and you will take out an unidentified giant Heartless at Beast's Castles." Saix explained.

"Thanks" Drex said reaching for the info and taking it.

"You get to work with me today? Finally I can show someone the ropes!" Xion gladly said.

"I can just follow your lead, Xion. I know how to fight… well." Drex said smugly.

"Oh do you now, since when?" Xion said crossing her arms, intrigued.

"All in good time, little Xion." Drex said ruffling Xion's hair.

Axel then came into the picture and started ruffling Xion's hair as well.

"Hey, only I can ruin her hair." Axel chuckled.

"Both of you… Stop!" She pushed their hands away and tried to fix her disaster of hair now.

"Where's Roxas?" Drex asked.

"He must've slept in again. His mission is with me so I'll go wake him up. Good luck on your first day, and I'll see you two on the clock tower later." Axel replied walking away to Roxas's room.

"Let's go." Xion said lifting up her hand to open a dark corridor.

"Wait! Can I do it?" Drex said eagerly. Xion nodded.

Drex opened a dark corridor to lead to Beast's Castle.

"This is so cool… and convenient!" Drex said as he and Xion went through.

* * *

They came out if the corridor in a magnificent ballroom. The artwork on the ceiling, the chandelier it looked… very expensive.

"So where do we go from here?" Drex asked.

"Well, since it's a GIANT Heartless, it's got to be in a big open area… I think I have an idea… follow me." Xion said.

"Ok. Following…" Drex causally following XIV from behind and they open a door to the foyer of the Castle. As soon as they walked down the last of the stairs in the foyer, Heartless appeared all around them.

Xion summoned her keyblade and got in her battle stance.

"Drex help me and summon your weapons!" Xion yelled.

"Oh right." Drex though.

He beckoned his weapons to him, but something was the matter… nothing appeared.

"Oh crap…" Drex whispered.

Xion started attacking the Heartless with her keyblade but was starting to get overwhelmed. Drex couldn't wait any longer and summoned his magic instead and fired thunder strikes and fireballs at the Heartless. Soon enough all of the Heartless were vanquished.

"What happened?" Xion asked.

"I don't know… I guess I'm a little rusty. I'll be ready next time. Sorry though." excused Drex.

"No harm, no foul." Xion said sweetly.

"Don't worry. That won't happen again." Drex said nervously.

They both continued out the large door which leads to the courtyard of the Castle. They came to the center of the Courtyard and looked around. Suddenly, all the gargoyles around them came to life as Heartless and faced the black-coated Nobodies. Then without warning, all the Heartless leaped into air above them and fused together in a glob of darkness. Then down came their target: a Giant Gargoyle Heartless with yellow eyes and a giant ax.

It landed a few yards in front of the two and then it attacked. Xion charged towards it and tried to block its swing. The strength and weight of the ax was too much for the girl and she was stuck; she flew back at the castle and hit the wall knocked out, unconscious.

"XION!" Drex exclaimed.

Suddenly, clouds of black smoke appeared around both of Drex's hands, and in a flash, a smoky black medium-sized sword was in each of his hands.

"Shadow Blades…" Drex murmured. He then took his battle stance towards the Heartless.

The Heartless charged again swinging its ax downward toward Drex. He nearly dodged it and he started jabbing it at its base. The Heartless seemed unfazed, so it swung again laterally, and Drex jumped away and charged again toward the beast. The Heartless decided to charge as well but at the last second, Drexbann jumped above the giant. As the monster looked upward to find its opponent, Drex used his Aero magic to accelerate downward and stabbed both of the Heartless's eyes, blinding it. Drex jumped off and, instinctively, the swords surrounded with black smoke extended and turned whip-like. The smoke wrapped around the Gargoyle like rope still connected to Drex's weapons.

"Thunder!" Drex yelled.

The spell traveled through the extensions and electrocuted the Heartless, severely weakening it. Then Drex noticed Xion waking up rubbing her head.

"Xion! Finish him off!" Drex hollered at her.

"I'm ready!" Xion was advancing with her keyblade in hand.

Drex then whipped the extensions upward and released the Heartless sending it helplessly into the air. With one strike, Xion obliterated the Gargoyle Monster releasing a huge heart for Kingdom Hearts. Drex's smoky extensions went away and returned to sword form.

"Neat swords!" Xion complimented.

"Why thank you, Xion." Drex responded with a smile.

"Didn't help with my head though!" Xion playfully pushed him.

"Still got the job done." Drex said simply pushing her back.

"Let's go meet Axel and Roxas on the clock tower." She smiled happily about to summon a dark corridor.

"Wait, Xion… can I ask you a question?" Drex asked.

"You just did." Xion smiled.

"Shut up! Seriously..." Drex groaned.

"Ok… what?" She titled her head in curiosity.

"Do… do you like Roxas?" Drex said.

Xion immediately turned red at this question and looked away quickly.

"What do you mean…?" She asked quietly.

"I mean, do you feel attracted to him or you… love him?" Drex stated.

Xion smiled and slowly nodded. She looked back to look directly at Drex.

"I know we're Nobodies and we're not supposed to feel anything…" Xion explained.

"Key word, _supposed_, which doesn't mean _can't_ or _impossible_. And I think you and Roxas are some sort of exception. By the way, I think Roxy likes you back~" Drex smiled.

"You really think so?!" Xion burst out.

"I know so, Xion. Come on, I have a plan that will make everything work out for you" Drex said as he led the raven-haired girl through the Dark Corridor to Twilight Town.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not Bad right? Review, ask any questions you have but all well be revealed. By the way, I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS IN ANY WAY. So, stayed tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Love in the Air

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 3: Love in the Air

Drex and Xion had come out of the dark corridor on the ledge of the clock tower to see Roxas and Axel already there.

"Hey guys." Axel and Roxas welcomed.

Drex and Xion took their respective seats next to Roxas, and they all started eating their ice creams. Axel decided to start the next conversation.

"So how was your first day on the job?" Axel asked.

"Well… I pretty much saved the mission." Drex said smugly.

"Hey, don't take ALL the credit. I was the one who led the way!" Xion complained.

"Ether way I think we made a good team." Drex responded politely now.

"Hey, Drex we never saw your weapons, can we see?!" Roxas asked eagerly.

"Sure" Drex answered. He finished the last of his ice cream and summoned his shadow blades.

"Whoa." Axel and Roxas said impressed.

"Makes the keyblade look like old news…" Axel inquired.

"Yeah… Saix told me all about keyblades yesterday. I wish I had one…" Drex sighed.

"Hey, look at me. I don't have one and I'm awesome enough with my chakrams." Axel proudly said.

"Everyone's unique then…" Drex simply said with a smile.

Drex decided to nudge Xion to get her attention and winked at her to signal their plan into action.

"Hey Axel, you want to get another ice cream?" Drex asked.

"Yeah I could eat another, let's go." Axel answered.

Drex and Axel both got up and walked around the corner of the clock tower to the ice cream shop. Roxas and Xion were all alone now.

"Hey Roxas?" Xion asked but it was almost a whisper.

"Yeah?" Roxas turned to her.

Both of them looked into each other's eyes and neither of them spoke for about a minute.

"You have pretty eyes…" Xion finally got out.

"So do you…" Roxas responded.

They both felt their faces get hot, and they slowly slid their hands on the ledge closer to each other still looking into each other's eyes. When their hands touched, it felt like an explosion. Then the explosion went away and their hands holding felt the most natural thing in the world.

"Xion… I… feel something…" Roxas barely whispered. And he unintentionally dropped his finished ice cream stick to the town below to put a hand on his chest.

"Me too… Roxas…" Xion replied.

Both of their faces were red as tomatoes, and it seemed some sort of instinct took over in them and they started to lean their heads towards each other. Then they both closed their eyes and their lips met. It was a kiss that seemed so powerful and sweet and magical all at the same time. Absolute bliss is an example to put this moment into words. After another minute or so, Roxas and Xion separated to come up for air, and leaned each other's heads on the other's foreheads.

"That was…" Roxas said.

"…Amazing." Xion finished.

"I want to keep doing that." Roxas simply smiled at her.

"Me too." Xion smiled back.

They both turned their heads to watch the sunset together. Then they turned back at eachother to share another kiss. Then out of nowhere they heard someone.

"What are you two doing?" Axel slyly asked.

The two young Nobodies separated and looked over to see Drex and Axel have returned with fresh ice cream.

"Well they certainly weren't kissing, Axel." Drex said sarcastically.

"Kissing?" Xion questioned.

"Oh boy… these guys are hopeless." Axel groaned as he sat back down.

"That's what you were doing…with your lips, kissing." Drex explained.

"Oh, well I like kissing Xion, a lot!" Roxas proclaimed.

"Sounds a lot like love then… you know about love right, Axel?" Drex said.

Axel sheepishly scratched his neck, "Yeah I know."

"You want to explain, or should we share the burden?" Drex asked.

"Everyone has their own definition of love. It's not something to be taken lightly." Axel said.

"Well then, my definition of love is that powerful feeling that gives you strength, hope, and happiness from another person. It is a great treasure to protect in this world…" Drex summarized.

"So we love each other?" Roxas asked.

"That, and you are IN LOVE with each other." Drex added.

Xion took Roxas's hands and smiled the sweetest smile.

"I love you, Roxas." Xion declared.

"I love you too." Roxas declared back.

They hugged each other in an embrace, and Axel and Drex spectated with an "Awwww" and clapping.

"Love is in the air, Axel." Drex said.

"I know, and it stinks. Got it memorized?" Axel teased.

Roxas and Xion then started to attack Axel by nudging him, stealing his ice cream, or messing up his hair. They all laughed at this and decided to head back to RTC. Roxas and Xion, while heading through the dark corridor, of course held hands.

* * *

While the others all headed to their respective rooms, Drex headed to his own to find none other than Saix, at his doorway.

"How was your first day surviving with that garbage?" Saix said coldly.

"Garbage? You mean Xion." Drex could hardly believe that word.

"Yes… would you say she performed satisfactorily today?" Saix said.

"Of course, why would you think she would do anything less?!" Drex said agitated.

"Your next mission tomorrow is endurance training in the Hall of Empty Melodies." Saix simply said ignoring Drex's previous question.

"What will I have to do?" Drex asked.

"Endure," Saix simply put. "Your opponents will be Dusks."

Then Drex had an idea and he grinned on the inside. He decided to ask Saix.

"Ok, but can I change my opponents?" Drex asked.

"What?" Saix questioned.

"Can I change my opponents from Dusks to something else?" Drex repeated.

"What did you have in mind?" Saix asked, curious.

"I want to fight you." Drex simply said pointing at the blue-haired man.

"If I had a heart this will be where I'd die of laughter." Saix said.

"That's what I request, to fight you, Saix." Drex said.

"I wouldn't want to destroy our newest edition to the Organization." Saix coldly said.

"Are you afraid?" Drex taunted.

"We are Nobodies, XV." Saix said simply.

"Fear is a choice and you're choosing fear, VII." Drex responded.

"Humph, fine. Meet me in the Hall in the morning, and prepare yourself for a week in the infirmary." Saix said as he walked away.

"We'll see about that." Drex said to himself as he went into his room to sleep.

* * *

Later that night, Roxas was in his room waiting for sleep to take him when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is here at this hour?" Roxas said as he opened the door to see his new love.

"Hi." Xion said meekly.

"Xion, what is it?" Roxas asked worryingly.

"I… couldn't sleep." Xion admitted.

"Did you want to spend the night here?" Roxas offered.

Without a reply, Xion walked in and snuggled in Roxas's bed and motioned for him to join her. He blushed and got in the bed as well. They snuggled up to each other with Xion's head on his chest. Roxas was rubbing her back soothingly.

"Hey, Roxas." Xion whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Other than Drex and Axel, let's keep our love a secret."

"Sounds good." Roxas yawned.

"Good night Roxy~"

"Good night Xi-Xi~"

* * *

Axel was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling, wondering how today was even possible.

"I hope everything works out for us…" Axel wished as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Note: Drexbann fighting Saix each other will be the next chapter. And I'd appreciate reviews, and some advice to write out combat, which is kinda difficult. Next chapter will be here soon though. Again, I do NOT own any KH characters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Moon Shine Down

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 4: Moon Shine Down

Axel just woke up and got ready for another day of hard work. He put on his coat and headed for the Grey Room. When he got there, he noticed Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin, and Demyx around the window trying to read a piece of paper posted on the window.

"I can't believe this, if he wins then I bet there will be no work for today!" Demyx said excitedly.

"That's not likely to happen…" Xaldin replied.

"This newbie is going to get creamed." Xigbar laughed.

"Anyone want to take a bet?" Luxord offered.

"What's going on?" Axel said to join the conversation.

"Looks like the new guy is fighting with X-face for today." Xigbar said with a smirk.

"What?!" Axel said alarmed.

"The fight will take place in the Hall of Empty Melodies, please attend." Luxord read again. "He's taking a real gamble with our second-in-command, isn't he?"

"Well, come on! Let's go see it before it starts." Demyx said as they all headed to the Hall.

"Trust me; no one will want to miss this." Xigbar laughed.

Roxas and Xion got out of bed together to hear a knock on the door. They answered to find Axel. Axel stared at them… both of them…in the same room.

"Did anything happen last night?" Axel simply said.

"What do you mean?" Roxas replied almost stupidly.

Axel grinned and shook his head, "Never mind. Hurry up and get dressed. We gotta head to the Hall of Empty Melodies."

"What's going on?" Xion asked.

"Oh, just that… Drex's fighting Saix." Axel casually said.

"What?!" Roxas and Xion shouted.

* * *

All of the Organization members, even Xemnas, were all spectating on the second floor balcony area looking down at the arena area with Drex on one side and Saix on the other.

"Anyone still want to make a bet?" Luxord offered again.

"500 munny on Drex to win!" Xion piped up.

"Me too!" Demyx said.

"High stakes you're both making." Luxord commented.

"100 munny on Saix." Xigbar smirked.

Down in the arena, Saix summoned his claymore as Drex summoned his swords.

"You can still switch to Dusks, if you desire to do so." Saix smirked.

"I desire to wipe the floor with you." Drex answered.

"And BEGIN." Xemnas bellowed.

**(I recommend playing the 13****th**** Dilemma Boss music for this on a second tab.)**

Saix looked up at the window to see Kingdom Hearts and it filled him with lunar energy. Drex charged with his blades in hand, and struck at Saix only to be blocked by Saix's claymore. Saix pushed him away and used a powerful wind attack when he swung his claymore again. Drex stood his ground with the mighty gusts pushing him back. Then Saix charged to swing his claymore upward in an uppercut. Drex saw this and blocked it with his swords, but the force of the claymore threw him up in the air. Drex decided to do the same thing he did to that last Heartless and use Aero magic to accelerate downward towards Saix. Saix saw him coming and barely dodged the impact. As Saix stepped back and composes back in his battle stance.

"Do you feel it the moon's power?" Saix said.

A blue aura surrounded Saix and he rose into the air: he was about to hit Berserker Mode.

"This guy's toast." Xigbar laughed again.

"Drexbann!" Roxas, Axel, and Xion called.

"Moon shine down! WHHOOOAARGGHH!" Saix yelled.

"Uh-oh…" Drex simply said.

The smoke around the Shadow Blades was beckoned again and this time they did not become whip-like; they surrounded Drex himself, enveloping him in an orb of black smoke. Saix delivered an onslaught of Beserker attacks, aiming for Drex's protective sphere. Saix engulfed the entire arena in blue flames and then threw his claymore at the orb, which it struck. The claymore then disappeared and reappeared in Saix's hand. The orb of shadows dissolved and revealed Drex on one knee, still with swords in hands. Panting, Drex slowly got back up and was in battle position again.

"You're persistent… I misjudged you." Saix said.

"Yeah… thanks." Drex panted.

"I'll finish this quickly." Saix charged.

Drex only smirked as a shadow portal beneath him opened up and down he fell in it and disappeared.

"What?!" Saix said surprised and looking around for XV.

Suddenly a bigger shadow portal appeared beneath Saix and two giant shadowy hands came out and grasped Saix's entire body. The giant hands were then revealed to extend from the tips of Drex's swords as he came out of the floor as well. Saix was now helpless and incapacitated by the shadow hands' grip. Drex then swung the whip-like weapons still holding onto Saix and banging and slamming him all around the Hall. Drex then released Saix in the air, and was about to finish it... until Drex used his shadow hands to catch Saix's limp body before he hit the ground.

"It's… over." Drex panted and dismissed his shadow blades leaving Saix on the floor, not moving.

Xemnas stood up and decided to speak.

"The battle is over, and the winner is decided. Number XV." Xemnas announced.

Roxas, Xion, Axel, and Demyx cheered while the others merely clapped. Drex noticed that some Dusks appeared and carried Saix's body to the infirmary.

"Since Saix is the one who distributes missions, there will be no work until he recovers... dismissed." Xemnas said as he teleported away.

Drex looked up to see all of his friends and teleported up there. As soon as he got up there he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the vacation new best friend." Demyx happily said as he walked off.

"Nice show you put on down there, Saix really underestimated you." Axel congratulated.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Drex joked.

'"Of course not, that why I bet 500 munny on you! Let's use the winnings to celebrate!" Xion said happily.

"Yeah you really put Saix in his place. Do you think he'll be out of it tomorrow?" Roxas asked.

"I think so." Drex guessed.

"Then today let's celebrate your victory and tomorrow let's all go to the beach. We can use some the winnings to get beach stuff!" Roxas said with excitement.

"That's a great idea Roxas!" Xion hugged him, making Roxas blush.

"Down Xion, down." Axel joked.

"What I can't even hug him here?" Xion questioned.

"Can't be too careful." Drex replied.

"Come on, let's all head to Twilight Town." Roxas said as he opened a dark corridor and they all went in.

In Twilight Town, they had just enough munny among them to all buy swimsuits and a tub of ice cream. Then they went to the clock tower to eat to all the ice cream they wanted.

"We should save some for tomorrow." Drex pointed out.

They all looked at each other and all said "nah" shaking their heads and smiling.

"I can't wait you guys! I love the beach." Xion said excitedly.

"It'll be fun." Axel said.

They all agreed.

Back at the Castle, they all returned to their rooms but Drex decided to visit the infirmary. He saw Saix still unconscious. Drex merely left the room after a few seconds and slowly walked back to his room.

"I almost destroyed him… I almost lost control... again." Drex said sadly.

* * *

Xion was in her room thinking of another she could use to sleep in Roxas's room again and smiled to herself.

"I better give Roxas his own bed tonight. Tomorrow's going to be a fun day." Xion happily though as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Axel was in his room by himself thinking whether or not to visit Saix. Then the though finally hit him: Drexbann beat Isa!

"He's been getting rusty, I guess, but Drex is really powerful. ...Better get some sleep for the beach tomorrow." Axel said as he fell asleep as well.

* * *

In his room, Roxas was already sleeping soundly with a smile on his face, dreaming of what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: What's happening to Drex? Review, comment, fav, follow, etc. The next chapter will be soon. I don't know whether or not to include the beach chapter. We**'**ll see.**


	5. Chapter 5: Seashells and Sadness

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 5: Seashells, Sadness, and a Shift in Fate

Today was the day, the day the Sea Salt Gang went to the beach. They all learned that Saix was indeed out of commission for that day as well, and they all met in the Grey Room with their swim suits on underneath their coats and carrying their towels. They all exited via dark corridor and came out on the beautiful beach of Twilight Town.

"Anyone around?" Axel asked them all.

"Nope, we got the beach to ourselves." Roxas replied happily.

They all found a spot with some shade and laid down there towels and took off their black coats. Axel was wearing dark red trunks with flames on the bottom. Roxas wore checkered trunks, and Drex wore brown trunks with a black trim. Roxas nearly had a nosebleed when he saw Xion in her black bikini.

"Breath Roxas, breath." Drex joked.

Roxas ignored him and said, "Xion… you look…good." This was the only word he could think of.

"You really like it?" Xion blushed and she also noticed Roxas's toned body.

"Yeah…" Roxas said still staring.

"He also likes the swimsuit too, Xion." Axel teased.

"Let's hit the water!" Drex said as he went into the ocean followed by the others.

They all had fun that day and after they got out of the water they had lunch. Then Axel and Drex taught Roxas and Xion how to make sand sculptures. They washed the sand off by jumping back in the ocean until it was almost Twilight. So they came back in, to dry off, and lean against the palm trees.

"I'm going to remember this day forever…" Xion promised to herself.

They all agreed to that, and Roxas saw a shell half-buried in sand and decided to pick it up. It was beautiful, beautiful enough for Xion he thought.

"Here Xion." Roxas handed her the shell.

"Oh... Roxas… it's perfect." She accepted it, and gave Roxas a kiss.

Roxas was feeling a little adventurous today and decided to try something new. While they were kissing, he rubbed his tongue across Xion's lips asking for entrance and Xion timidly complied. She did not regret this. New feelings and new sensations filled them. Their tongues battled for dominance and both moaned at the other. Then they heard a very loud distinct cough from over in Axel's direction.

"-cough- Still over here guys." Axel reminded them. Roxas and Xion separated.

"Sorry." They both apologized.

"No worries, honestly, just keep that stuff private for just you two." Drex said.

"…I think it's time to call it a day." Axel declared.

"Do we have to?" Xion and Roxas whined.

Axel and Drex nodded and they all packed up their stuff to RTC. Once they get back to the Castle in the Grey Area, Xion nudges Roxas and smiles.

"Can I spend the night again?" Xion innocently asked.

"Sure." Roxas eagerly answered, and they both ran off to his room.

"Hey, keep it rated T, you two!" Drex hollered at them.

"Well goodnight man; see you tomorrow." Axel said as he teleported to his room.

Drex sighed as he himself teleported back to his room. Once Drex sat on his bed, he closed his eyes, and suddenly… he remembered everything from his Sombody's life.

* * *

_Flashback: Drex's POV_

"_Hey Brendan, what are you doing…?" a brunette girl asked._

"_I found something, look!" I said._

_I found a cave and inside it were two black swords stuck in a white boulder. I went to grab the swords when my friend stopped me._

"_Don't touch those; you don't know what they are!" She warned me._

"_Come on what could happen?" I said._

_The swords easily came out of the white rock and the shadow blades gleamed in what little light was in the cave. Suddenly, the swords twitched and smoke and shadows enveloped around my arms, legs, and body. I couldn't fight it and the last thing I saw was my sister mercilessly swallowed by darkness as I was as well. Next thing I remember were images or flashes of my world being enveloped by this darkness I unleashed. My family was gone, my life was over, and I keep feeling that dark power trying to control me, tempting me with promises of power. Then the next thing I knew I was being recruited by Xemnas when I awoke in the Dark City._

_End Flashback: Back to 3__rd__ Person._

Drex was just sad at this... regretful… and then he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, everyone was in the Grey Room, talking about what they would do on their next day off until Saix came in, fully recovered from his injuries.

"Alright, vacation is over, back to work." Saix shouted and clapping his hands to get their attention.

Saix then glared at Drex and said. "Number XV, you will be working solo today doing recon on a new world called, Monstro."

"Monstro? Ok whatever you say." Drex said, not knowing where he really was going to end up.

Drex left, and Saix gave missions to the rest of the members with a slight smirk on his face.

"Roxas, you will take the puppet and do heart collection in Agrabah. Make sure it doesn't break." Saix said coldly.

"She is not an IT! Xion is Xion!" Roxas said infuriated.

"I can call IT whatever I want Number XIII." Saix responded.

"You better shut up…" Roxas growled as he summoned his keyblade.

"I don't have time for this. Go." Saix turned around to give out other missions.

Roxas was about to attack, but Axel and Xion held him back.

"Roxas, take it easy… Forget him." Xion sighed.

"He'll never change, will he? Roxas said coldly.

"People usually don't Roxas. But you two go on and finish your mission together~" Axel teased.

Roxas and Xion smiled at each other and left through the dark corridor. Axel then walked up to Saix and decided to address him.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Axel said bluntly.

"And you're letting yourself get too close to them." Saix responded.

"How did it feel being beaten to a pulp by the newest member on the team, Isa?" Axel taunted.

"Don't call me that! His powers surprised me and I was caught off-guard." Saix said.

"Excuses, excuses." Axel replied. "You just better watch yourself, or you may regret it. Got it memorized?"

Saix rolled his eyes and said, "Get to your mission...Lea."

Axel teleported out of the Grey Room and Saix left to attend other business.

* * *

Later at the clock tower, all four of them met up to have their ice cream. Drex complained about doing recon inside a whale, and they all laughed at that. They also talked a lot about Saix and how he was being such a jerk. They finished their ice cream and all went to bed back at the castle.

Days turned to weeks, and it was usually the same routine for the four friends now until one day something caught their eyes in the Grey Room.

"An imposter?!" Xion said as she read the poster with Roxas and Drex.

"Seems like there's barely any info on him, except the Dusks that have seen him." Drex read on.

"I guess it's ok to impersonate us if he isn't doing anything bad…" Roxas thought.

* * *

Another week of missions later and after another sunset of Sea-Salt Ice Cream all the friends went back to their respective rooms.

Saix was walking down the hall with a manila folder when Drex bumped into him at a corner causing him to drop the folder, spilling the documents everywhere.

"Watch where you are going Number XV!" Saix yelled clearly annoyed.

"Excuse me, Saix. Let me pick this up." He scooped up all the papers and handed the folder back to Saix. Saix rudely took it and continued on his way.

Drex noticed a stray paper he forgot to pick up. He grabbed it and read it over, and his eyes widened.

"The imposter has been spotted at Beast's Castle!" Drex discovered.

* * *

Elsewhere, Saix was giving the same folder to Xion explaining the mission to her.

"This is a direct order from Lord Xemnas. The Imposter has been sighted at Beast's Castle. Find him and detain him, bring the fraud back here as a prisoner." Saix explained.

"Understood." Xion nodded.

Saix left and Xion closed the door. She teleported out of her room and came out on the bridge at Beast's Castle.

"I'll show you who's useless!" Xion yelled to the non-present Saix. "Now where are you..?"

She looked around for her target, and sure enough he appearedin front of her with his hood up. He quickly charged at Xion with a strange weapon. She barely dodged it and tried to swing a keyblade combo at him. He simply deflected her attacks, blow for blow. Xion then used some Aero magic to push him away and give her some room.

The wind did the job, and it also blew the hood off of him revealing long silver hair and a black blindfold over his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Riku finally makes his entrance. What will become of Xion this time? Sorry if this whole chapter was a bit rushed. I wanted to get to this part especially quickly. Review, fav, etc. You know the drill by now. And it might be a few days until the next chapter is up. But stay tuned for A Change of Fate. Happy Reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: Riku

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 6: Riku

The Imposter made a battle stance and Xion noticed his weapon might also be some sort of keyblade. The Imposter attacked and lurched forward while she charged towards him as well. The Imposter and Xion struck each other's keyblades blow for blow once again.

"He's so fast and strong..." Xion thought as she barely kept up with his attacks.

"Not bad." The Imposter said to Xion.

The Imposter deflected another of Xion's attacks and she jumped back to avoid a counterattack. Then suddenly, Xion had a flash of memories of the same Imposter in her head, but he was younger. Did she know him from her Somebody's life?

While she froze, incapacitated, the Imposter took the opportunity to punch Xion in the stomach with the hilt of his keyblade making her keel over and drop her own keyblade. She could barely breathe as she watched him pick up her keyblade...

The Imposter examined it, but before he could say anything, a black sword was thrown and it hit the Imposter's shoulder.

"Ahh arrgh..." The Impostor clearly said in pain as he dropped Xion's keyblade and the sword disappeared and reappeared in the hand of another in a black coat, Drex.

"This guy giving you too much trouble Xion?" Drex asked the girl getting up.

"I… couldn't subdue him. I failed..." Xion said defeated.

"We are part of the Organization, we are a team!" Drex explained.

"Xion? That's your name?" The Imposter inquired still in pain.

"Yes. What's your name?" Xion answered unexpectedly.

"My name isn't important... I guess you could say I'm the biggest Nobody of them all…" The Imposter said.

"Doesn't matter, you're coming with us, you fraud." Drex meanly said.

"You two should find a new crowd, those guys are bad news." The Imposter replied.

"Bad news? What do you mean? Who are you?!" Xion demanded.

The Imposter then smiled then opened a dark corridor a few feet away from him. Trying to make a break for it, Drex summoned his giant shadow hands extending from his swords to grab the Imposter. He got the Imposter by his leg, only a few inches from the dark corridor.

"Xion, finish him!" Drex gritted barely holding on.

Xion grabbed her keyblade and lurched at the Imposter. He saw her coming and summoned a dark fire spell at her. She swung through the spell and made a downward slash on the Imposter's head, knocking him out cold. The dark corridor disappeared and the Imposter was finally captured.

"Great work, Xion! You're bound to get a gold star for this." Drex congratulated dismissing his weapons.

"I couldn't do by myself though..." Xion said sadly.

"What are you talking about? Of course you did it by yourself." Drex said.

"What?" Xion said confused.

"YOU captured the Imposter, only you." Drex winked.

Xion looked surprised to say the least. She looked at the unconscious boy on the ground then back at her friend to hug him "Thank you..."

"Really... don't mention it." Drex said with a warm smile as he let her go, and disappeared in a dark corridor.

Xion then used some Aero magic to lift the still unconscious Imposter back to castle dungeon.

* * *

Back in the World That Never Was, specifically the Round Room, XIV was about to give the report to Xemnas and Saix.

"Report, Number XIV." Xemnas said emotionlessly.

"My mission was successful, I captured the Imposter, removed his coat, and he sits in the prison block." Xion reported.

"Impressive..." Saix said coldly yet it was still a compliment.

"Very well, Number XIV. You are dismissed." Xemnas said.

Xion took her leave, and after she was gone Xemnas turned to Saix.

"Make sure he does not escape, and assign someone to handle the interrogation." Xemnas ordered.

Saix nodded and teleported out of the Round Room as well, leaving Xemnas alone.

"Very impressive... indeed..." Xemnas says to himself.

* * *

Roxas, Axel, and Drex were all on the clock tower eating their ice cream when they saw Xion arrive.

"Hey boys." Xion said as she sat down.

"I think Roxas is the only boy here, right Drex?" Axel teased as he ruffled Roxas's hair.

"Hey!" Roxas pouted.

"Well then he's MY boy." Xion said as she kissed Roxas, calming him down.

"Hey Xion, did I hear right? Did you capture the Organization Imposter?" Roxas asked eagerly.

Automatically, Xion glanced at Drex but he only nodded in encouragement. Axel noticed this and seemed slightly confused but shrugged it off.

"Yeah I did..." Xion said weakly.

"That's my Xi-Xi!" Roxas praised as he gave her a tight hug. As soon as he let go, Axel had something to say.

"Now that the Imposter is captured, what are we supposed to do with him now?" Axel asked.

"I imagine there will be an interrogation first then we'll go from there." Drex answered.

"Do we know his name?" Roxas inquired.

"He didn't say." Xion replied.

"Let's not dwell on this. Instead let's celebrate for Xion this time." Axel said.

They all agreed and spent the rest of Twilight celebrating Xion's victory.

* * *

Hours later, an Organization member was walking through the castle halls, he had his hood up. The member opened a door that had a sign in it: Prison Block. The member continued to walk until he made it to a cell with the Imposter in it, still wearing his blindfold.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way... Answer my questions and no harm will befall you." The member stated.

The Imposter turned to face the member on the outside of his cell.

"No thanks." The Imposter replied.

The member then put down the hood to reveal that it is... Axel.

"Well, we might be here a while then." Axel said pulling up a chair. "You can't escape... you can't create dark corridors without the coat. Got it memorized?" Axel explained.

"Actually, I can… If I still belong to the dark realm..." The Imposter stated.

"Then why haven't you escaped?" Axel said surprised.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself a prisoner..." The Imposter said simply.

"Then what would you call yourself?" Axel responded.

"A guest; the first Somebody to be in your stronghold." The Imposter stated.

"Well that's true." Axel said sounding a little discouraged. "Here's another thing I have to ask though."

"What is it?" The Imposter replied.

"It is hot in here or is it just me?" Axel simply said as he snapped his fingers, and the whole prison cell was engulfed in fire. Slowly burning, Axel made a sarcastic yawn and looked at his fake watch as he snapped his fingers again, dismissing the flames.

The Imposter was on the floor of the cell, with some bad burns all over his body, he looked stiff, and it looked like he couldn't move because of the obvious pain he was in. His blindfold was burned off, but his eyes remained closed.

"Let's try this again, what's your name?" Axel persisted.

"Ri…Riku." Riku barely whispered.

"Okay Riku, why were you impersonating us?" Axel asked.

"I was looking for someone..." Riku weakly said.

"Who?" Axel demanded.

"Two people… Roxas and and that girl... Xion…" Riku admitted.

"What? Why them?" Axel said sounding somewhat fearful.

"They're in danger… here in the Organization." Riku excused.

"How are they in danger?!" Axel demanded.

"Why do you care? You're a Nobody..." Riku stated.

"They're my friends! Tell me why you think my friends are in danger here!" Axel declared.

"That's a first…" Riku smiled. "Xemnas is going to use them then throw them away once he gets what he wants... Kingdom Hearts."

"How do you expect me to believe you?" Axel asked

"Hack their system if you want proof-" Riku was caught off as a dark corridor opened inside the cell and a young blond girl came out of it.

"Namine! What are you doing?!" Riku said in surprise.

"DiZ ordered me to rescue you, let's go!" Namine said as she opened a portal on the floor which both of them fell in, leaving Axel alone.

* * *

"...Something about this just stinks." Axel said to himself quietly as he walked off to another part of the castle.

"Hack the system? How would I even do that?" Axel thought. Then it hit him, a long time ago, Drexbann said he was good with computers.

"I need to find Drex." Axel stated as he teleported to Drex's room.

Drex then heard a knock on the door to find his friend Axel there.

"Hey." Axel simply greeted.

"Hay is for horses Axel. What's up?" Drex joked.

"The ceiling." Axel retorted.

"Oh haha." Drex said sarcastically. "What do you want then?"

"I need a favor. It's about Roxas and Xion." Axel said worried.

"What's wrong?" Drex said concerned.

"I need you to hack the system on the computer here." Axel requested.

"Why?" Drex questioned.

"I think our friends are in danger here…" Axel admitted.

They both nodded and teleported to the computer room on the other side of the castle.

* * *

**A/N- What will happen? What will be revealed? I would really appreciate some words of encouragement to motivate me to complete this story. So, Review PLEASE. I bet you won't guess what will happen next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Price for Truth

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 7: The Price for Truth

Drex and Axel were on the computer that Xemnas and Saix only used, and they were reading documents over documents looking for some sort of foul play.

"That's all there is?" Axel asked distressed.

"There's more… Xemnas's private files. I can get through the cryptic stuff and the firewall, but I still need a password." Drex explained.

"Try... Kingdom Hearts." Axel suggested.

"Nope, three attempts left before it shuts us down." Drex stated.

"Uhh… what else could it be?" Axel thought out loud. "Organization XIII?"

"I'm not wasting an attempt as obvious as that." Drex flatly said. "Maybe it's a person, a name?"

"Try Sora." Axel suggested.

"Sure. …Nope two attempts left. Who is Sora anyway?" Drex asked.

"Someone not important enough to be Xemnas's password. Who else?" Axel said deep in thought.

"Roxas?" Drex suggested.

"Why not?" Axel said.

"NO! That didn't work either…" Drex said defeated. "One attempt left. Could it be his Somebody's name?"

"Maybe..." Axel said thinking while trying to rearrange the letters of his boss's name. "But, it seems too obvious."

"We have to be sure this time!" Drex said.

"I have no clue..." Axel sighed, defeated.

Drexbann stared at the screen and tried to rack his brains for a password. He couldn't think of any.

"Who does Xemnas love?" Drex asked.

"That's a good one..." Axel said, still feeling down.

"Who DID Xemnas love?"

"I don't know." Axel answered.

"Who would know?" Drex persisted.

"Xemnas..." Axel sighed.

"Well then we are stuck, I need the password to view the files and safely log off, otherwise, he'll know we've been here." Drex explained.

"What do we then, guess then make a run for it?" Axel said wide-eyed.

"Wait! I have another idea, maybe it's not a person. What does Xemnas hate?" Drex suggest.

"The one thing that can destroy him." Axel professed.

Drex thought about for a bit and understood. He nodded and typed the word they came up with their last attempt... it was accepted... keybalde.

"That's it. We're in." Drex stated.

"That's great; look for documents concerning Roxas and Xion." Axel asked elated.

"There are only two files here: Xehanort and Organization XIII." Drex revealed.

"Nothing else? Click on Xehanort, who could that be?" Axel suggested.

Drex did as Axel asked and they both read through the Xehanort file:

_How long has it been since I've heard that name… Xehanort, my name, and even with that it is still is not that simple. I am beginning to remember bits of my original memory. I see images of a blue-haired woman, and a young boy who has a striking resemblance to Roxas. They must have been my close friends at one time, yet their names elude me. I wish to know more about them, and I have used my best resources to investigate these... almost comforting curiosities. I also have flashes of memory from a different perspective. One of that from an elder, he had eyes like my own, and could wield the keyblade with a great dark power… This entry will continue on another file._

"What does any of this mean?" Axel said confused.

"Let's read the other file." Drex responded.

Axel and Drex both stared at the screen as they were about to open the Organization XIII file:

_I was visited by a young man in our Organization coat and he introduced himself as Xehanort from the most distant past…_

"What?!" Axel exclaimed.

"Shut up! Keep reading." Drex insisted.

…_Xehanort informed me of an essential mission I was supposed to carry out._ _Then my memories from Master Xehanort started to fill my head and I remember everything from him now. …So, my endeavor to create a world of my own through Kingdom Hearts is all but in vain. Those members who are worthy will lose themselves and those not worthy to serve the true purpose for the True Organization will perish. How little they know what pawns we truly are… they still believe they have no hearts…_

Both guys were staring at the screen, reading the entry over and over in absolute shock of the words.

"This is more horrible than I could ever imagine." Axel said sadly.

"Let me log off..." Drex started typing again until the screen went black. "What could be this true purpose be?"

"What I do know is that this Organization is nothing but a pack of lies!" Axel yelled. "Xemnas lied to us about Kingdom Hearts and he told us we have no hearts… but we do."

"We have to get Roxas and Xion and escape as soon as possible." Drex said.

Axel nodded and headed to Roxas's Room armed with the revelations they both have learned.

* * *

In Roxas's room, he and Xion were sleeping soundly in his room when a loud knocking woke them both up.

"Huh?" Roxas said as he woke up sleepily.

He opened the door to see Drex and Axel both looking like they're scared out of their minds. They barged right in and closed the door behind them. Xion began to wake up as well.

"Do you guys know what time it is?" Xion said sleepily.

"It's time to go guys!" Axel said in a panic.

"What do you mean?" Roxas and Xion said in unison.

"The Organization lied to us. Xemnas said we had no hearts, but we do! We read it in his secret files. Get packed up and we'll go." Drex explained.

The two younger Nobodies stared at each other and nodded to one another.

"That actually makes a lot more sense, it would explain our friendship." Xion sweetly said.

"Who needs this stupid Organization anyway when I got you guys?" Roxas stated.

"Then let's go… together." Axel put his hand forward.

Drex clasped onto Axel's hand then Roxas then Xion. "Together!" They all said and broke apart.

"We'll have to teleport in the Dark City below if we don't want to be noticed. I know just the spot." Axel suggested.

"Guys, get your coats, and we'll leave right now." Drex hurriedly said. "I want to get as far away from these guys as possible."

The gang walked out of Roxas's room all ready to leave, but instead of acting obvious they decided to be casual. By the time they reached the Hall of Empty Melodies, Dusks and other Nobodies began staring at them in curiosity.

By the time the four reached Nothing's Call, Dusks were swarming all over not really sure what to do. They finally got at the front entrance of the castle and there was Saix standing there, in their way.

**Play BBS Another Side battle theme or 358/2 Days Riku battle theme on a second tab for mood.**

"Where are you all going at this late of hour?" Saix demanded coldly.

"We're going for a midnight stroll, anything wrong with that?" Drex answered.

"Quiet!" Saix shouted. "Lea, don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing."

"Ok... I won't Isa." Axel said in a stoic tone.

The four of them stared at the blue-haired man for about a minute until he spoke again.

"We don't accept resignations..." Saix responded.

"We have nothing more to say to you!" Roxas said in a serious tone.

"I cannot allow such treachery..." Saix coldly said as he snapped his fingers as Dusks and Berserkers surrounded them all.

Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Drex summoned their weapons as the Dusks and Berserker Nobodies attacked them on all sides. They defended themselves rather well; they covered each other's openings and destroyed most of the hostile Nobodies.

Suddenly, a Beserker materialized behind then and swung its hammer and made contact with the back of Xion's head before Roxas and Axel could destroy it.

"XION!" Her friends yelled in unison.

Her unconscious body landed just in front of Saix. He picked her up by the hood, dangling her feet off the floor, and he held her over the edge of Nothing's Call with just the dark abyss below, beneath the castle.

"…How could you have any feelings for this garbage?" Saix said meanly.

"LET HER GO!" Roxas commanded.

Saix looked at the spiky blond and gave a small evil smirk. "Very poor choice of words Roxas..."

He let go of her and she was plummeting, still unconscious, to the abyss below.

"NOOO!" Roxas screamed in anger.

Then Roxas re-summoned not one... but TWO keyblades... Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He charged at Saix with his new-found power and he tackled Saix hard with his keyblades sending them both over the edge as well.

"ROXAS!" Axel and Drex said in distress as more Dusks were still attacking them.

Still falling, Saix and Roxas were fighting each other in mid-air. Saix swung with his claymore, but Roxas easily countered with his two keyblades. Blow for blow, they were fighting and still falling. Saix then realized he was going to be destroyed if he kept fighting Roxas.

"You shall suffer the same fate as that puppet!" Saix shouted as he teleported himself away and out of danger. If Saix could teleport then so could Roxas once he got Xion.

Roxas dismissed Obivion and Oathkeeper and used Aero magic and his gliding abilities to accelerate his descent to catch up to Xion. He caught up to her and he saw she was still unconscious. Roxas reached to grab ahold of her.

"Just… a little… closer…" Roxas struggled to say as his fingers were inches from her.

He got her! He pulled her in his embrace and wasted no time teleporting him and Xion to the first place Roxas could think of in his panicked mind.

Roxas and Xion materialized to Roxas's destination and he looked around to get his bearings. Unfortunately, the two had not gone far, or at least not far enough as they were still in the Dark City, lying next to Memory's Skyscraper...

* * *

**A/N: I made the password "keyblade" because Xemnas's last words in KHII were: Cursed... keyblade... Yeah I wanted to be more clever with that but, oh well. Anywho... the big escape wasn't too bad right? I find it difficult to write out combat... and there's going to be A LOT of combat coming up, so the next chapter might take a while. By the way again, I can now only survive on reviews. ...Yes, reviews would be nice. Happy Reading. **


	8. Chapter 8: Memory's Skyscraper

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 8: Memory's Skyscraper

Roxas continued to lay there next to the skyscraper, with Xion in his arms. He noticed Xion was waking up, her eyelids lazily revealing those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Xion! You're awake!" Roxas said relieved before giving her a gentle kiss.

"Roxas... what happened...? My head hurts..." Xion weakly said as she drifted back to unconsciousness.

"Xion! No, come on stay awake!" Roxas panicked.

He started searching his pockets looking for potions or elixers when he just noticed the deep gash on the back of Xion's head. Roxas summoned Oathkeeper to perform cure magic.

"Heal." Roxas commanded.

The keyblade conjured a green aura and it then moved to Xion's head, mending the gash. Xion then began to wake up.

"Roxas!" Xion woke with a start and hugged her boyfriend. They then broke apart to look at each other.

"Where are Axel and Drex?" Xion asked looking around for them.

Before Roxas could answer a horde of Neo-shadow Heartless appeared and surrounded them. They both got up and summoned their keyblades, Xion still with her Kingdom Key, and Roxas with his two new ones. Before the Heartless could attack, something else destroyed them… water clones. Water clones of Demyx surprisingly made quick work of the Neo-shadows and after all of them where gone Demyx appeared from a dark corridor a few feet from Roxas and Xion.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively." Demyx said with a cheerful tone.

"Demyx? What are you doing here?" Roxas asked confused.

"Oh! The big boss wants me to bring you two back to the castle, let's go!" Demyx said still sounding friendly.

"We're not going back Demyx." Xion said in a serious tone.

The smile on Demyx's face disappeared, and he looked deep in thought for once and he turned around to talk to himself.

"Awww, I told them they were sending the wrong guy…" Demyx said to himself worryingly.

"We need to get going and find Axel and Drex, Xion. Let's go." Roxas said not taking Demyx seriously.

Roxas and Xion were about to leave when Demyx interrupted.

"Wait, what?! All FOUR of you are quitting the Organization?!" Demyx said alarmed.

"Yeah, we ARE!" Roxas threatened, pointing Oblivion right at Demyx, "you going to stop us?!"

Demyx face turned from alarmed to stoic as he pointed a finger back at Roxas and Xion.

"Silence, Traitors." Demyx said coldly, as he summoned he sitar and started playing it.

Roxas and Xion were surprised with Demyx's reaction as they readied themselves for battle with him.

"Dance water, dance!" Demyx commanded.

Water clones appeared in front of Demyx before Roxas and Xion got a chance to charge at the Melodious Nocturne. With Roxas's new keyblades he made quick work of most of the water clones while Xion finished the remaining ones. Xion then dashed at Demyx himself and she tried to make an uppercut move. Demyx easily dodged this by jumping back, but he didn't see Roxas charging at him from his side. Demyx finally noticed Roxas coming with a downward slash at him. Demyx decided to use his sitar to block, but at the last second, Roxas's keyblades glowed with light and cut through the sitar like butter, separating it into three pieces. Demyx staggered back from Roxas and Xion, unable to re-summon his sitar again.

"No way!" Demyx said freaked out.

The next moment there was a fiery red chakram thrown and it hit its mark right in Demyx's back. The impact threw Demyx forward on his stomach and the chakram was still stuck in his back. The Melodious Nocturne did not make another sound as he faded away into nothingness leaving only the chakram behind as it soon disappeared as well. Roxas and Xion looked around to see Axel and Drex running towards them.

"Nice throw Axel!" Xion complimented.

"You'd expect anything less?" Axel replied proudly.

"I don't mean to break up the conversation but aren't we still escaping?" Drex stated.

Before any of them could say another word, barriers appeared at all the exits keeping them at Memory's Skyscraper as more Dusk Nobodies surrounded them again once more.

"Will these guys ever quit?!" Roxas said exasperated.

Before any of them could attack, a long blue lace appeared out of nowhere and pierced through Axel's side.

"AHHHrrghh." Axel crutched his side in pain and dropping one of his chakrams.

"Axel!" the others said in concern.

"Don't worry about me, worry about him!" Axel pointed out.

Xaldin was riding his lances with the wind high above where they were with a lance in his hand looking down at them with disgust. He kept encircling them trying to decide his next target.

* * *

About half a mile away, on one of the rooftops in the Dark City, Xigbar combined his to arrow guns into a large sniper rifle, and he was looking down the sights.

"I can see you..." Xigbar taunted.

Before the Freeshooter could pull the trigger; Saix teleported out of a dark corridor to give Xigbar new orders.

"Number II, Xemnas wants to keep Roxas or Xion still alive so don't shoot them both." Saix ordered.

"So, where should I start?" Xigbar asked.

"Kill the puppet, leave Roxas alive." Saix said coldly.

"Alright. No hard feelings poppet..." Xigbar chuckled as he looked down the sight and aimed for Xion. He then fired a huge arrow which had incredible speed.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Roxas, Drex, Axel, and Xion were fending off the Dusks while also dodging Xaldin's wind and lance attacks from above.

"We can't keep this up!" Drex yelled as he destroyed another Dusk.

In the ensuing chaos, none of them noticed the huge arrow coming right at Xion, except Roxas.

"XION, LOOK OUT!" Roxas yelled as he pushed Xion out of the way.

The arrow found a new target instead and hit Roxas square in the chest. His body flew back and landed a few meters away.

"ROXAS!" Xion screamed in despair.

Xion ran and clutched onto Roxas limp body. Axel ran towards Roxas as well and fell to one knee, feeling weak from his wound. Drex was now the only one holding back the Dusks that were still coming at them. They all noticed that Xaldin finally landed on the ground.

"It seems that your little escapade was all but in vain…" Xaldin smirked.

Drex turned around to see that Axel, Xion, and Roxas were all being surrounded by giant Nobody cards. The cards blocked them from view then they disappeared and the cards were dismissed. Drex was all alone now with a horde of Dusks, Xaldin, and now Luxord appeared right next to Xaldin joining the battle.

"It seems you have no more cards to play, you should fold, Number XV." Luxord advised.

"Submit now and we might show you some mercy." Xaldin advised as well.

Drex was exhausted from all the fighting and he couldn't possibly destroy them all in the state he was in. Drex then lowered his weapons and closed his eyes. But he had to try...

"Alright... you left me with no other choice..." Drex said with his eyes still closed.

Luxord and Xaldin looked perplexed but readied their weapons.

"I have to release the dark power... the dark power I've been holding back. Even... if I'm consumed by darkness forever!" Drex proclaimed.

Drex then lifted his shadow blades into the air and they shot out two dark balls into the sky. The dark balls then spread out and started spinning around all of them until it looked like the entire area was inside the eye of hurricane. Xaldin was especially alarmed because it was not wind like it looked like, but darkness. All of the Nobodies there were trapped. The next thing the Dusks, Luxord and Xaldin realize was that Drex opened his eyes which were glowing red...

* * *

**A/N: Oh no... what is happening to Drexbann? What could possibly happen next? I will reveal the source of Drex's Dark Powers on the next chapter. I hope you all are enjoying A Change of Fate. You know the drill, reviews and favs will empower me to continue.**

Just to be safe. I do NOT own anything about KH.


	9. Chapter 9: Hunter of the Dark

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 9: Hunter of the Dark

_Flashback:_

_In the realm of darkness, a blue-haired woman named Aqua was fighting a monstrous creature with Red Eyes as it charged her from the darkness around. The Heartless beast finally revealed itself to have the form of a giant demon lion. It had powerful claws and a long tail with spikes. With great effort, Aqua finally defeated the monster and its lion form was destroyed. Aqua continued wandering the Realm of Darkness aimlessly while unbeknownst to her, a Beast she fought changed into a Possessor Heartless with Red Eyes which floated away and it found a small escape to another world. The Red-Eyed Possessor appeared inside a cave where it found two white swords impaled in a white boulder. By instinct, the Red-Eyed Heartless possessed the two swords turning them instantly black…_

_About a day later… Drex's POV_

"_Hey Brendan, what are you doing…?" a brunette girl asked._

"_I found something, look!" I said._

_I found cave and inside it were two black swords stuck in a white boulder. I went to grab the swords when my sister stopped me._

"_Don't touch those; you don't know what they are!" She warned me._

"_Come on what could happen?" I said._

_The swords easily came out of the white rock and the shadow blades gleamed in what little light was in the cave. Suddenly, the swords twitched and smoke and shadows enveloped around my arms, legs, and body. I couldn't fight it and the last thing I saw was my sister mercilessly swallowed by darkness as I was as well. Next thing I remember were images or flashes of my world being enveloped by this darkness I unleashed. My family was gone, my life was over, and I keep feeling that dark power trying to control me, tempting me with promises of power... it was beastly. Then the next thing I knew I was being recruited by Xemnas when I awoke in the Dark City._

_End Flashback._

* * *

**Play BBS Hunter in the Dark Boss Theme on a second tab.**

Back in the Dark City, Drex's eyes were still glowing red as Luxord, Xaldin, and the Dusks looked on at the scene. They were all still entrapped in a swirling dome of darkness.

"It seems as if Drexbann is about to play his trump card." Luxord said amusedly to Xaldin.

"Then let's finish him before he plays it then." Xaldin responded.

Before any of them could attack, Drex raised his swords upward towards the sky and the swords shattered into a million pieces. The pieces encircled Drex until he was completely enshrouded in darkness. Drex's swirling cloud of darkness then was infused with the swirling edge of the dark dome. The Dusks, Luxord and Xaldin could not locate Drex at all. All they could see were two glowing Red Eyes staring at them all.

The Hunter of the Dark was reborn as it revealed itself by pouncing onto the horde of Dusks. It's demon lion form cutting through the Dusks like they were wet tissue paper with its claws. With a roar, and a spinning slash attack, the Hunter of the Dark finished the rest of the Dusks off. It had its Red Eyes locked onto Xaldin and Luxord next. Those two did not want to wait any longer in attacking. Xaldin threw a lance at the beast, but it didn't even scratch it. Luxord tried using his card tricks, but the Hunter merely cut his cards to shreds. The Hunter then pounced onto Xaldin, holding him down with its claws which were impaling his chest. Still holding Xaldin in place, the Hunter fired a ball of darkness from its mouth and it obliterated Xaldin into nothingness.

The Hunter then searched for its next victim and found Luxord trying to penetrate the wall of swirling darkness with his cards, trying to escape. The Hunter charged at him, Luxord saw the Beast coming at him and used his cards to make a shield for himself. The Hunter of the Dark used its claws and sliced the shield into shreds, leaving Luxord on his knees looking at the Beast. The Hunter then fired another ball of darkness at the Gambler and Luxord was obliterated as well. The Hunter then let out a loud roar in victory, and looked around for more enemies.

With Luxord defeated, his cards released Xion, Roxas, and Axel. Roxas was still not awake, Axel was still clutching his side, and Xion was caressing Roxas as if not a second had passed since they disappeared. They looked around only to find that they were surrounded by darkness, and there was this monster staring them down with Red Eyes.

"What is that?!" Xion exclaimed.

"It sure doesn't look friendly!" Axel stated.

"Axel you're injured! Take care of Roxas, and I'll finish this monster!" Xion shouted.

"Xion, be careful!" Axel said as he took Roxas and backed up as far as he could.

Xion summoned her keyblade and took her battle stance at the Hunter of the Dark. The Beast let out a loud roar then it fired a third ball of darkness from its mouth. Xion just barely deflected the ball of darkness right back at the Hunter, and it was hit. The Beast cried in pain, but then without warning, it charged towards Xion at full speed. The Hunter knocked Xion down and she dropped her keyblade.

"XION!" Axel shouted in distress.

The Hunter was about to deliver the final blow to Xion by slicing her with its claws, it seemed like the end... The girl screamed and closed her eyes afraid to face her demise... but it never came... She opened her eyes to see the Hunter's claws inches from her face, not moving at all… In fact, The Hunter of the Dark was completely frozen. Xion moved herself away from the statue-like Beast, and picked up her keyblade.

"Xion, finish it while you still can!" Axel commanded.

Xion was about to finish the Red-Eyed Monster when suddenly, the Hunter was completely shrouded in darkness. After a minute or so, the darkness dissipated, leaving only Drex as he fell to his knees with his swords in his hands. Drex tossed the black swords in front of him in disgust. With the swords on the ground, the Red-Eyed Possessor came out of the swords to escape which made the swords pearl white once again. Xion saw this and with one strike destroyed the Red-Eyed Possessor. After it was obliterated, Xion went up to Drex to help him up.

"Drex! Are you alright?! The monster was you?!" Xion said in a panic.

"No, I'm not feeling too good... and maybe I should've mentioned something about that…" Drex answered with a smile still on his knees.

The white swords then disappeared, and Axel slowly made his way with the still unconscious Roxas towards the other two friends.

"Come on guys, let's get going and find our way out of here." Axel advised.

Xion and Drex looked at Axel and they nodded. Then the swirling darkness around them disappeared and they could see the half-finished Kingdom Hearts and the castle in the sky again.

Xion helped Drex get back up but he put all of his weight on her since he just passed out.

"We have to find a place for us to rest. Should we go to Twilight Town?" Xion asked.

"We don't have a place to stay there, no shelter. I know a place..." Axel said as he weakly opened a dark corridor. The four of them went in and then it closed up. Seconds later, Xigbar showed up upside-down to where they just were.

"As if. They can't run forever..." Xigbar chuckled. He then disappeared again.

* * *

The four of them came out next to a two-story house made of stone and it had a red roof. They could see many similar houses all around them.

"Wait... where are we?" Xion asked

"I know it as Radiant Garden, but this world is now called Hollow Bastion." Axel answered as he opened to the door to the house carrying Roxas inside. Xion followed with Drex.

Axel laid Roxas down in nearby room in the bed and headed to the kitchen. Xion laid Drex down on the couch in the living room. Axel came back with four yellow bottles.

"Here are some elixirs, one for each of us." Axel offered.

Axel and Xion both drank one and they felt immediately better. They placed one next to Roxas and one for Drex for them to drink when they woke up.

"What do we do now?" Xion asked the pyro worriedly.

"Let's wait here until they both wake up." Axel answered as he took a seat in a chair.

"Axel, whose house are we in?" Xion wondered.

"It's my house." Axel simply said.

* * *

**A/N: So to ****clarify Drex's swords were possessed by the Pureblood Heartless, "Hunter of the Dark". I'll explain all of this more in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. You know what to do, review, fav, let's keep this story going. I think this is the halfway point but I don't know yet. Happy Reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: Recoveries and Allies

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 10: Recoveries and Allies

Roxas woke up in a lot of pain but found himself in a comfy bed; he turned his head to find an elixir on the bedside table. He slowly sat himself up in bed and drank the elixir. It instantly made him feel better making his whole body nearly 100% again. Next thing he knew, he saw the door to his room open and heard a squeal of excitement, and he was tackled to the bed by a dark-haired blur.

"Roxas, you're ok!" Xion excitedly said.

"Xion? Where are we?" Roxas said while looking around the room with Xion still on top of him.

"Do you remember what happened?" Xion asked letting Roxas sit up on the edge of the bed again.

"Well... not a lot. I remember fighting Saix and Demyx..." Roxas tried to remember.

"Roxas... you saved my life, TWICE." Xion sweetly smiled.

"Xion... I love you... there's nothing I wouldn't do for you..." Roxas sweetly said back.

Tears started to swell in Xion's ocean blue eyes, and she kissed Roxas passionately. While they were kissing Xion began to sit on Roxas lap, straddling him. She then pushed him on the bed again, and she broke their kiss.

"Now... How will I ever make it up to you Roxy~" Xion purred.

"I'm sure you'll think of something~" Roxas seductively said.

Their lips met again, and the world just melted away while they were together. Until it all came back when they heard someone else.

"Hey guys, quit sucking each other's faces, Drex is awake!" Axel interrupted

The two broke apart, disappointed, and Xion got off of Roxas as they both got off the bed.

"Come on, Axel." Roxas complained.

"Seriously we all need to talk, now." Axel stated before he left the room.

Roxas and Xion both followed suit and they meet Axel in a chair and Drex sitting up on the couch finishing his elixir. Roxas and Xion sat down and shared the loveseat next to the couch.

"Ok, so where are we?" Roxas inquired.

"When I was a Somebody, this was my family's house." Axel answered sadly.

Roxas wanted to ask where his family was but then stopped himself when he remembered Hollow Bastion was one of the first worlds taken over by the Heartless, so they must have not made it...

"It's a nice home." Xion complimented.

"Thanks. Now down to business," Axel responded, "Drex, what the hell happened back there?!"

The three of them looked over to wait from an answer from Drex. Drex rubbed his eyes trying to find the right words to tell his friends.

"... I... had no choice..." Drex answered staring at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"You guys were in trouble... and I couldn't fight them all off... I had to give into the dark power." Drex admitted.

"So you were that monster..." Axel said in a low tone.

"Yes... the monster possessed my swords and it granted me great powers, but it still wanted to control me. I resisted all I could, but the only way we would've escaped then was to release that beast..." Drex confessed.

"But Xion destroyed it..." Axel finished. Drex nodded.

"While I was a monster, I destroyed Xaldin and Luxord. I thought there was no coming back for me... it wasn't until I heard Xion scream was when I regained control. Thank you, Xion." Drex sincerely thanked.

"Don't mention it." Xion winked. "Consider us even now." She smiled.

This made Drex smile as well and they all looked at each other.

"So, what do we do now?" Roxas asked.

"Well, the way I see it, we got two options: Number one, we stay in hiding while the rest of Organization XIII hunts us down. Or two, we attack them, and finish Xemnas ourselves." Axel proposed.

"I'm partial to option two, but I doubt we can defeat Xemnas, even with the four of us." Drex said depressingly.

"If we want to stop Xemnas, we'll need to be well supplied, better trained, and make some new allies." Axel explained.

"What kind of allies?" Xion inquired.

"Anyone else who can use the keyblade I think should be preferred." Drex answered.

"Who else do we know who can use the keyblade, Axel you know anyone?" Roxas asked.

"No I know available." Axel replied.

"Wait! The Organization Imposter can help us, he had a keyblade!" Xion piped up.

"He did?!" Roxas questioned.

"Yep, if we find him maybe he can help us." Xion suggested.

"I don't think he'll want to help..." Axel said guiltily.

"Why not?" Drex asked.

"I sorta... burned him alive, and then he escaped. So there might be some bad blood between us." Axel admitted.

"Axel!" Xion and Roxas groaned in frustration.

"I don't think we'd ever find him anyway." Drex said to continue the conversation.

"You're right... who else?" Xion brainstormed.

"Maybe, if we ask around?" Roxas suggested.

"Oh hey, you know anyone with a keyblade? Key-shaped weapon? No? Ok have a nice day." Drex acted out sarcastically.

"Come on, Drex quit being such a pessimist. That's not a bad idea if we ask the right people." Axel defended.

"Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. But yeah, that couldn't hurt." Drex apologized.

"I did recon once before in this world, and there was this tough guy with some sort of gunblade taking out Heartless. I bet he'll know something." Roxas said optimistically.

"If you say so Roxas... we got nothing else to go on." Axel stated.

"Alright, let's split up and get to work." Xion declared. "Roxas, you and Drex look for your gunblade guy and ask him if he knows anyone with a keyblade. Axel and I will go to the marketplace and gather supplies."

"Sounds good." They all agreed.

"Wait, should we keep our Organization coats off so we don't attract attention?" Xion asked.

"The cloak masks our scent; it'll keep the Organization guessing where we are. Just act normal, and you'll be fine. Got it memorized?" Axel explained.

They nodded at one another and split up: Axel and Xion went towards the marketplace while Drex and Roxas went the other way.

* * *

Drex and Roxas walked for about a minute weaving their way through the houses.

"Where did you last see this guy?" Drex asked.

"I think the people here call it the Bailey." Roxas answered.

They came to some stairs which they climbed then they say an opening to the Bailey. They walk towards it and took cover by the entrance. Roxas peered around the edge and sure enough there was the guy they were looking for but he was not alone... He was looking out a window with two others, one was girl dressed like a ninja while the other was small, wearing an Organization coat, and had big round ears...

* * *

"What do you think your majesty?" The ninja girl asked.

"Gosh, it seems Heartless are amassing at the castle, Villain's Vale." King Mickey answered.

"We can handle the Heartless here, but that..." Leon trailed off.

"Don't worry Leon; we'll think of a way to solve this..." The King reassured.

"Yuffie, go tell the others." Leon ordered.

Yuffie vanished in a puff of smoke and Mickey and Leon looked on at the horde of Heartless in despair.

* * *

"Hey, I got an idea." Roxas said.

"What?" Drex replied.

"Let's just introduce ourselves." Roxas said optimistically.

"I don't think that's such a great idea." Drex disagreed.

"Come on, I'm sure they'll listen, it looks like they need help, and if they attack, we can take them." Roxas confidently said.

"Ok, fine." Drex finally agreed.

Roxas and Drex walked towards Leon and the King to reason with them. When Roxas and Drex passed the doorway the gate behind them closed, and locked shut. Leon and the King suddenly sprang into action pulling out their weapons. Leon pulled out his gunblade while the King revealed a golden Kingdom Key keyblade.

"Organization XIII! You are not welcomed here!" Leon shouted.

"Wait! We're not part of the Organization!" Roxas panicked.

"Nice try, we know about the black coats." The King retorted.

"Well then, following your logic, you're part of the Organization too." Drex calmly said.

The King realized his folly, but did not show it.

"Leave now or be destroyed!" Leon commanded.

"Look we just want to talk!" Roxas exasperated.

"Wait a minute, Ven? Ventus?" The King asked confused.

"What? No. I'm Roxas and this is Drex." Roxas introduced.

"Leon, I think we should give them a chance." The King asked still slightly confused.

"Speak your business, now!" Leon said meanly.

"There were four of us that escaped the Organization, and now they're hunting us down. We want to destroy them before they can destroy all of us and the worlds." Drex explained.

The King lowered his keyblade while Leon stood firm.

"You want to get rid of the Organization?" The King inquired.

They both nodded. The King then turned to Leon.

"It seems we all have a common enemy." The King stated.

"How can we trust them?" Leon meanly asked.

"Let them prove themselves." The King answered.

"Excuse me, but I notice you're carrying a keyblade." Drex pointed out. "Know anyone else with one?"

The King did not answer his question and only gave him a quick glance.

"The thing is, we need keyblade wielders to take down Xemnas and-" Roxas was cut off.

"Xemnas?" The King and Leon repeated in confusion.

"Our old boss." Answered Drex.

Leon finally lowered his weapon and he and the King walked towards them.

"I can tell by your words and your eyes, you're telling the truth. I'm Leon, and this is King Mickey. I guess if you want the Organization destroyed we can give you our support, but only if you help us..." Leon continued to walk on opening the gate, and out of the Bailey leaving the Nobodies and the King alone.

"Gosh, if you used to work for them you know all about their stronghold." The King excitedly said.

"Your majesty, if you can come with us now... with three of us who can use the keyblade..." Drex was about to finish when Mickey interrupted them.

"I'm sorry, my friend and I would like to help you both, but I have to help my friends here first." The King explained.

"Your friend has a keyblade as well?" Drex inquired.

"Yup, we all have common goals." Mickey answered.

"And I bet Leon wants us to help by taking out those Heartless." Roxas noticed.

"If that horde of Heartless is left unresolved, we could lose this world..." Mickey said sadly.

"But destroying the Heartless, will only help the Organization." Drex protested.

"Even if that's true, I don't think we have much of a choice." Mickey explained. "We can't lose this world to the Heartless again."

"It is Axel's home world as well." Roxas whispered to Drex.

"Ok, we'll help." They both agreed.

"Gosh, guys thanks, you won't regret it. Now I have to meet my friend and update him on the current state of the situation. Meet Leon at the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee." Mickey thanked as he ran off in a hurry.

"I guess we're making progress." Drex shrugged.

"Come on, let's go." Roxas said as they both exited the Bailey.

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thickens. Its seems the only way to get help from Mickey and his "friend" will be to save Hollow Bastion from the Heartless. The next chapter will, unfortunately, take a while to get up. I have A LOT of other work needing to be done. So fav, review, and message me if you have any ideas. I'm really enjoying this story myself. Happy Reading, Guys.**


	11. Chapter 11: Hollow Bastion

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 11: Hollow Bastion

Drex and Roxas were looking around hopelessly trying to find the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee.

"Ok, how were we supposed to find the place without any directions?" Drex complained.

"Maybe if we ask someone for help?" Roxas suggested.

Just then Xion and Axel appeared right around the corner and looked surprised to find their two other friends.

"Roxas, Drex, did you find that guy yet?" Xion asked.

"Actually we did. It seems we made a step in the right direction." Drex answered.

"Oh? How's that?" Axel inquired.

"Well, the guy we found, his name is Leon. We introduced ourselves to him and his friend who actually has a keyblade." Roxas explained.

"That's great, who's his friend?" Xion pried.

"He was this mouse in an organization coat, named King Mickey." Drex replied.

"That's... interesting..." Xion commented.

"I think I heard of him, he's the King of Disney Castle. I remember Saix talking about him once from one of the recon missions." Axel stated.

"I think Mickey would make a great addition to our team." Roxas said excitedly. "Oh! Mickey mentioned a friend who can also use the keyblade, and I guess he ran off to tell him."

"Sounds a little sketchy, but ok, I guess if you guys trust him, we can trust him." Xion said.

"The supplies are back at the house, so do we just wait for Mickey?" Axel asked.

"Actually there's a catch..." Drex stated.

"I knew it was too good to be true..." Axel groaned.

"We need to solve this world's Heartless problem before Mickey and his friend can join us." Roxas explained. "We need to find the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Building or something. We couldn't find it so that's when you guys showed up."

"Why not ask someone for directions?" Xion asked innocently.

"That's what I said." Roxas replied.

Just then there was a puff of white smoke a few feet away from them and there appeared an old man with a blue hat and blue robe. He had a long gray beard and thin glasses. He also seemed to be carrying a wand of some sort.

"Confound it! When did it take so much effort to find my own house?! I can't be that old yet." Merlin talked to himself.

"Why not ask him?" Axel suggested.

Before Drex or Roxas could ask the old man, Xion already beat them to the punch and ran towards him.

"Excuse me, sir?" Xion said sweetly.

Merlin just noticed Xion right next to him and he turned his attention to her.

"Why hello there Miss. Is there something I can help you with?" Merlin responded politely.

"Well, my friends and I were looking for the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee; may I ask you if you know where it is?" Xion said sweetly still.

"Why you may. And yes I do know where it is, is there a reason you'd all like to go there?" Merlin inquired.

"Well we're here to help Leon with the Heartless." Xion explained innocently.

"Well why didn't you say so, we need all the help we can get." Merlin said sounding relieved. "The Committee is at my house so I'll use my magic to escort us there."

Merlin then waved his wand and all of them vanished in a puff of smoke, and at another part of town, they all reappeared in front of Merlin's House.

"Home sweet home." Merlin happily said as he walked towards his door. Xion, Axel, Drex, and Roxas were all still dizzy from the sudden transit.

They all walked in the house as Merlin welcomed them in. They were a few people already in the house, including Leon.

"Nice to see you found us." Leon said with a ghost of a smile.

"You can call it luck." Drex replied.

"Luck? No, I am Merlin the Wizard, Master of Magic. Be wiser in your words child." Merlin introduced himself.

"Sorry, sir." Drex apologized.

"Let me introduce everyone." Leon announced. "You already know Merlin, that's Cid on the computer, that's Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie."

"I'm Roxas, this is Xion, Axel, and this is Drexbann." Roxas introduced.

"Drex for short." Drex chimed in.

"Now that we've all gotten to know each other, can we get down to business?" Cid asked.

"Of course. By the way did the King say when he'd get back?" Leon asked.

"He said he was getting his friend, and he'd be back with him." Drex answered.

Leon nodded. "Then when he gets back, we'll attack. Merlin why don't you tell everyone what you've learned."

"Ah, yes. Well I used my magic to foresee what was happening at that dreaded dark castle and it seems we have another problem."

"More good news. Continue." Axel said sarcastically.

"Yes, well. There seems to be an open rift there that leads to the Realm of Darkness itself. As we speak there are more and more Heartless pouring out of it as we speak. We would need a keyblade to seal it." Merlin explained.

"Can we wait for the King?" Yuffie asked.

"You know Xion and I have keyblades?" Roxas said as he and Xion showed them their keyblades.

"This is great. Now we don't have to wait." Aerith commented.

"Alright we have no time to waste. We'll attack the horde from all sides and work our way towards the open rift. We'll work in teams of two." Leon explained.

All of them agreed. They waited as Leon was pairing them up and giving them assignments.

"Cid and Merlin, you stay here and protect the house and the town's defense system." Leon ordered. "Aerith and Axel you'll guard the front gates in case any Heartless tries to break through into town. Drex and Yuffie you'll be coming in on the left side of the horde."

"Looks like you're with me, handsome." Yuffie winked. Drex blushed at this.

Leon continued, "Xion, you're with me. We'll be attacking the horde from the right side." Xion nodded at this.

"I guess that just leaves you and me." Roxas stated motioning to Cloud.

"I work alone." Cloud said simply.

"What?" Roxas asked confused.

"Roxas, when Mickey comes back he'll be your partner." Leon resolved.

"Ok, are we moving out now?" Roxas asked.

"We'll have an hour to prepare. Then we'll attack." Leon answered.

* * *

Elsewhere in the woods of Twilight Town, Mickey was walking through the trees then he heard a rustling. He then saw a man in black coat with his hood up. Mickey instinctively jumped back and summoned his keyblade. The man put his hood down for it to be none other than... Riku, with a new headband over his eyes.

"Riku, it sure has been a while." Mickey greeted.

"What's the situation Mickey?" Riku said straight to the point.

"We need your help at Hollow Bastion." Mickey clearly stated.

"Really? Why?" Riku asked.

"Because once we save Hollow Bastion, we can go straight to Organization XIII's stronghold." Mickey explained.

"How's that?" Riku inquired.

"Gosh, some of members betrayed the Organization and want to help us." Mickey answered.

For a second, Riku gave away a smile then he dismissed it.

"Alright, I'll help, but I'll meet you on the battlefield." Riku summoned a dark corridor. "Go on ahead."

"Thank you, Riku." Mickey said as he walked in the dark corridor.

When Mickey was gone, Riku opened a dark corridor of his own.

"DiZ will be happy to hear this..." Riku ominously stated as he exited.

* * *

Back at Merlin's house a dark corridor opened up and everyone was surprised but then they were relieved when it was King Mickey exiting the corridor.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Mickey asked everyone. They all nodded in response.

"You'll be partnered up with Roxas and attacking the horde from the front." Leon assigned.

Roxas and Mickey nodded to one another.

"Alright, everyone let's move out." Leon commanded. They all filed out in their respective pairings.

As soon as they were all outside, they all said their good lucks to one another and they split up to get to their posts. The Battle for Hollow Bastion was about to begin.

* * *

Hours later, after fighting only a few Heartless, Roxas and Mickey make it to a crystal cave in the mountain side.

"It looks like none of the Heartless are advancing, they're just staying in the Great Maw, or by that dark castle." Mickey observed.

"Maybe they're defending it, the rift to the Realm of Darkness." Roxas guessed.

"Or maybe, they're waiting for something... or someone." Mickey hypothesized.

Then let's take care of them before their wait is over." Roxas stated.

"Good idea." Mickey nodded.

They both ventured out of the cave into the blue and purple valley.

* * *

Drex and Yuffie were both surrounded by Heartless on the ravine path to the Great Maw. Yuffie had a giant four-point shuriken, and Drex had his two white swords. They both then stood back to back.

"Hey, when all of this is over... do want to go out sometime?" Drex confidently asked.

"You sure don't have the best timing, but sure! I'll hold you to it." Yuffie excitedly said.

"Great. Let's take care of these guys first!" Drex stated as both of them lunge at the Heartless.

* * *

Xion and Leon just finished wiping out a small group of Heartless. Then Leon calmly walked up to Xion to tell her something.

"You can handle yourself quite well Xion." Leon complimented.

"Why thank you." Xion said with pride.

They then looked over the edge of the cliff and saw a larger group of Heartless heading towards the far side of the valley.

"How strong did you say your friends were?" Leon inquired.

"Strong enough." Xion clearly stated.

"To be honest I made the pairings up this way so each of our group could keep an eye on your group." Leon admitted.

"Well... you did just meet us, so I guess that makes sense." Xion understood.

"Yeah, listen. I want to sweep the area and check on everyone else, so do you think you can continue on your own?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, you can count on me." Xion replied.

"Good luck." Leon said with a smile and jumped of the ledge.

* * *

Roxas and Mickey were in the Great Maw and saw most likely thousands of Heartless just standing still, frozen.

"What's wrong with them?" Roxas asked.

Before Mickey could answer, a man in a black coat with his hood up appeared on the ledge of the valley. He lifted his hood down to reveal long grey hair and golden eyes... Xemnas.

Mickey and Roxas stared at Xemnas for maybe a minute then Mickey piped up.

"Wait a minute... now I know! Xehanort... Ansem's apprentice." Mickey stated more to himself.

Xemnas looked down at them then gave a slight smile and raised his hand to snap his fingers as he walked away from their view. Suddenly, the Heartless surrounded Roxas and Mickey from all sides, but then some Heartless disappeared as Xion fought her way to Roxas and Mickey.

"Roxas! I just saw Xemnas, what do we do?" Xion asked.

Before either of them answered, Drex fought his way to the other three and destroyed a line of Heartless as well.

"We fight." Drex answered.

The four of them got back to back to back to back, and looked on at the surrounding Heartless advancing toward them. They all looked at each other and nodded. Then all four charged at the Heartless Army...

* * *

**A/N: Xemnas has entered the battlefield now. What could possibly happen next? What could be Riku's intentions. Will Drex and Yuffie ever go on their date? Review, comment, fav, etc etc.**


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Depths

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 12: Dark Depths

**Play BBS Black Powder Battle Theme on a second tab for this chapter.**

For what seemed like hours, Roxas, Xion, Mickey, and Drex fought the Heartless Horde. They all seemed to lose each other in the ensuing combat and chaos.

Drex was about to be overwhelmed by 30 Heartless coming at him at once. Drex was going to escape via dark corridor but to his surprise dark fire engulfed all the Heartless around him. Drex turned around to see Riku.

"You again?" Drex said in disbelief.

"Let's let bygones be bygones and talk later. I'd prefer Riku over Imposter by the way." Riku simply said.

"Alright Riku, I guess that makes you Mickey's friend right?" Drex asked suspiciously.

"Right, and I never caught your name." Riku inquired.

"It's Drex. Now if you're here to help..." Drex said as he destroyed another Heartless. "It'd be appreciated."

"I am. Let's get to work." Riku responded.

* * *

Roxas broke through to the other side of the Great Maw. He suddenly realized that Oblivion and Oathkeeper were really heavy for him, so he must have felt exhausted. Xion then followed up behind him.

"Roxas most of the Heartless in valley are gone; Drex is cleaning up." Xion explained.

"Great, let's push forward to close the rift." Roxas replied.

Then both of them noticed Mickey was just up ahead. They ran towards him.

Mickey was staring at Xemnas who was standing on the ledge of the Dark Depths overlooking Villain's Vale which had the dark rift right in front of the castle. Mickey then threw his black coat away to reveal his outfit: a red jacket, red pants, and yellow shoes.

"Xehanort!" Mickey shouted as he pointed his keyblade at the leader of the Organization.

"How long has it been since I've been called that name?" Xemnas asked himself.

Roxas and Xion then made it up to King Mickey's side.

"Xemnas! What are you doing here?!" Roxas shouted at his former boss.

"Numbers XIII, XIV, VIII, and XV... curious..." Xemnas stated not sparing them a glance.

"Xemnas... why did you lie to us and tell us we had no hearts?!" Xion demanded to know.

Xemnas finally turned around to face the three keyblade bearers. He showed no emotion on his face. Mickey seemed confused from Xion's question though. Then suddenly Xemnas, without another word, opened a dark corridor inches behind him.

"No! Stop!" Mickey ordered as he rushed towards Xemnas.

Xemnas stepped back into the corridor and disappeared in the darkness, shortly followed by Mickey who dived in after him. The corridor faded and both of them were gone.

"They're gone..." Roxas said sadly.

Xion and Roxas walked towards the edge of the Dark Depths and pointed their three keyblades at the dark rift. It was curiously only pouring out Heartless a few Shadow Heartless at a time, maybe weakened. Beams of light shot out of Kingdom Key, Oblivion, and Oathkeeper and they were sent to the rift. The light beams quickly sealed up the portal to the Realm of Darkness, and the job was done.

"That takes care of that." Xion stated.

"Bravo, quite a light show you both put on." A familiar voice said.

Roxas and Xion turned around to see none other than... Xigbar?! He had his arrowguns out and pointing them at XIII and XIV.

"Xigbar?! What are you doing here?" Roxas yelled.

"What else? I'm watching the show." Xigbar chuckled.

Roxas and Xion got into their battle stances and were ready to fight Xigbar, but Xigbar only stared on at them, amused.

"Xigbar! Did you know Xemnas lied to us, about us having no hearts?" Xion shouted.

Xigbar smiled at this. "Gee, I just don't know..." Xigbar taunted once again.

Roxas and Xion, without any more hesitation, then charged at Xigbar at full speed. When they were both about to strike, the Freeshooter simply teleported away from them and he reappeared upside down a few feet away from them.

"You really shouldn't have betrayed us." Xigbar stated as he fired his arrow lasers at them.

Roxas and Xion could only stand their ground and block Xigbar's arrows. But, one of the arrows found its mark and it hit Xion in the leg.

"OW!" Xion said in pain dropping down on one knee.

"Xion!" Roxas said as he came to Xion's side.

"Reload." Xigbar said as he reloaded his arrowguns and disappeared again.

Xigbar reappeared at the top of the tower on Villain's Vale and set up his sniper's perch. He smiled to himself as he looked down the sights to see Roxas and Xion still together. Back on the ground, they still had not moved yet. Xion then noticed a glare from a scope on top of Villain's Vale.

"Roxas, look he's up there!" Xion pointed at the top tower.

"I'm ready for him this time!" Roxas said as he faced the castle.

Roxas saw arrows being fired at them from the top tower. He blocked all of them from hitting Xion or himself. Then he saw a glowing white arrow coming at him. Roxas put all of his strength into this swing. He hit the arrow and reflected it back at Xigbar. The arrow found its mark, and it made the entire tower explode. Roxas then dismissed his weapons and went back to Xion.

"Hey Xion are you ok?" Roxas asked concerned.

"I'm fine. My leg still hurts though." Xion clutched her leg in pain.

"Here let me get you to the wall." Roxas picked up Xion bridal-style. Xion blushed at this.

Roxas set Xion up against the wall and examined her leg for injuries.

"You clever little sneaks..." Xigbar said as he reappeared a few yards from Roxas and Xion.

Their eyes widened as Xigbar levitated himself off the ground and summouned two dark holes on either side of him, and then he pointed his arrowguns into the holes. More dark holes appeared all around Roxas and Xion aimed at them.

"Let's see you survive this! Storm!" Xigbar shouted as he fired his arrowguns.

Hundreds of arrows were being fired and were raining down on Roxas and Xion. They closed their eyes, but those arrows surprisingly never met their targets. The two opened their eyes to see none other than Riku using a dark shield to block all of the arrows.

"You guys ok?" Riku asked still using his shield.

They both nodded as Roxas used a cure spell to heal Xion's leg. They both stood up as the three of them saw Drex coming at Xigbar from behind. Drex swung his swords and struck Xigbar in the back. Xigbar lost his concentration and the arrow storm was ended as he quickly teleported away again. He reappeared on the edge of Dark Depths and he fell to one knee. Drex, Riku, Roxas, and Xion all walked to the Freeshooter and stopped to face him.

"You know... you guys... really put Organization XIII in a pickle..." Xigbar said weakly.

"That's not saying much since there's only three of you left... soon to be two." Roxas replied darkly.

"Why do always look like a drowned your goldfish...? That same look..." Xigbar wondered out loud.

"Xigbar!" Xion piped up and pointed her keyblade at the kneeled Freeshooter. Her kingdom key instantly transformed into a new keyblade, Xion's keyblade: it had a black square handle and a seashell for a keychain. The blade itself faded from black to white as it reached the tip. The teeth of the keyblade were similar to Oblivion's but had a blue outline mixed into the white tip.

"Why didn't you answer my question?!" Xion stated.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Xigbar chuckled weakly again.

Without hesitation, Xion then shot a beam of light out of her new keyblade and the beam went straight through Xigbar. The impact made him fall back off the Dark Depths and he faded away into nothingness before he even hit the ground below.

Xion dismissed her new keyblade and turned to face Drex, Riku, and Roxas who also dismissed their weapons.

"Are you ok, Xion?" Roxas asked putting an arm on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. He was a creep anyway." Xion answered. "Thanks guys, you two really saved us."

"No problem, so what now? Riku?" Drex asked.

"Roxas, Xion, I need you guys to come with me." Riku said.

"Wait for what?" Roxas inquired.

"To meet a friend." Riku answered.

"Right now? Can't we wait for Axel to come with us or meet up with Leon and the others?" Xion asked.

"The sooner we meet him the sooner everything can get better." Riku replied.

"What do you mean?" Drex said.

"It doesn't matter, come on." Riku said as he opened a dark corridor. "I don't think you should come though, go meet up with your friend."

"Fine. Tell me where you guys are going then we'll meet up with you there." Drex said.

"...never mind. Let's just go." Riku ordered darkly as he entered the dark corridor.

"We can meet up with Axel later, he can take care of himself for a bit." Drex reminded.

"Yeah, Riku shouldn't hold us up for long, and he DID save our lives. Right?" Xion stated.

The three of them nodded as they looked at each other and walked into Riku's dark corridor. They all came out to the other side. They then came to recognize that the four of them were in front of the gates of the abandoned mansion in the woods of Twilight Town...

* * *

**A/N- If you need clarifications so far send me a PM. I wish for more reviews please. I read fanfiction with music on a second tab so that's why I put it in there, to help you FEEL. I think I'm terrible at describing keyblades, Xion's is basically Oblivion with the color scheme I described and the seashell chain. Anyway what's going to happen next for our heroes? Will Mickey and Axel catch up to others? Find out next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: Friends Forever

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 13: Friends Forever

The four of them, Roxas, Xion, Riku, and Drex, continued to casually walk toward the front door of the Old Mansion. Riku opened the door and motioned for them to go inside. The three complied, and Riku followed closing the door behind him.

"Nice place you got here." Drex sarcastically said.

"We're safe here." Riku simply replied. "Follow me."

The four of them went up the stairs on the right and when they got to the top they faced the door on their right. Riku opened this door as well and motioned for them to continue. The four of them came into a library, but the floor was open to a lower level completely different from the rest of the Mansion. The lower level was all high-tech and looked like a laboratory.

"Good, she's already down there." Riku said to himself.

"What? Her? What do you mean Riku?" Roxas asked interested.

"I promise everything will be explained in a moment, once we meet my friend." Riku quelled Roxas's question.

The four of them nervously, except for Riku, went downstairs and entered a dimly lit hallway. The four of them came out into a computer room. They saw monitors displaying stats for... a boy?

"What's all this for, Riku?" Xion inquired.

"Trust me guys. You'll know soon enough." Riku answered as he pressed on to the next room which opened up to the Old Mansion's Basement Hall. Before they continued, Riku stopped.

"Roxas, Xion, continue on down that corridor until you meet a girl Namine. Ok?" Riku politely ordered.

"Was that the girl you mentioned earlier?" Roxas asked.

"Yep. Talk to her, and you'll get all the answers." Riku replied.

"What about me?" Drex said.

"Stay here." Riku said stoic.

Drex nodded at his two friends as they nervously walked off down the corridor on their own, leaving Riku and Drex behind.

* * *

Roxas and Xion sealed the door behind them as they continued down the dark hall. They quickly noticed, what they could deduce, white pods. Roxas and Xion examined the pods and saw they were empty, except for two: one with a white duck dressed in blue clothing and a dog dressed in yellow clothing, Donald and Goofy.

"What is this place...?" Xion said with a hint of fear.

"I don't know but this is the only door here." Roxas pointed at the door behind Xion.

The two walked towards the door, and as they were walking Xion grabbed Roxas's hand. Niether of them could guess what could be behind this door. Then they opened it together and a bright white blinded them as they entered. They could only make out three things in the room: A tall man in red, with his head wrapped in red bandages, a young blond girl, and a giant white pod behind them.

"Hello Roxas and Xion." The blond girl said sweetly. "My name is Namine."

"Nice to meet you... but what is all of this?" Xion stated.

The bandaged man and Namine looked at each other and shook their heads at one another.

"He hasn't told them, DiZ..." Namine said in distress.

"No matter, do what must be done, Namine." DiZ responded.

"Can I at least explain to them?" Namine begged.

"That matters not. They are only Nobodies..." DiZ said coldly.

"Please, they have a right to know!" Namine persisted.

"Nobodies do not have any rights, nor do they even have the right TO BE." DiZ said with hatrd. "But if you must insist..."

"Thank you." Namine said as she returned her attention to the confused XIII and XIV.

"Roxas... Xion... I'm sorry but there's something I need to tell you both." Namine said in a sad tone.

* * *

Earlier...

As soon as Roxas and Xion were out of the Basement Hall, Drex intently turned his attention to Riku.

"Riku... what is this about?" Drex asked sincerely.

"It is none of your concern, Drex." Riku replied coldly.

Drex made a move towards the corridor door, but Riku instantly moved in front of him blocking his path.

"Move, I need to see my friends!" Drex ordered.

"No, I can't let you do that." Riku stated.

"Why? What... what are you doing with them?!" Drex said with slight fear.

Riku would not respond. Even with the blindfold on he still would not look at Drexbann.

"Riku! Answer me! What are you doing with my friends?!" Drex demanded in distress.

"You're friends are going back to where they came from..." Riku said darkly yet with a sad tone.

"What...? You... you're going to... destroy them?!" Drex said wide-eyed.

"The boy who was on the monitor in the other room, that was Sora, he's my best friend." Riku explained. "Roxas and Xion both hold his memories, and he needs those memories in order to wake up. So the only way to get Sora back is to..."

"Why is Sora so important you're willing to sacrifice two people for him?!" Drex yelled.

**Play 358/2 Days Riku Battle Theme on a second tab.**

"We all need him to wake up. He needs to be the one to destroy Xemnas. And I want my best friend back." Riku answered.

"No! I can't allow that, not if Roxas and Xion need to be destroyed!" Drex declared summoning his swords and pointing them at Riku. "I will protect my friends even if it means I have to destroy you!"

"You can't defeat me... you've changed since the last time I've seen you, since Beast's Castle. You have lost you're most darkest powers… how?" Riku inquired.

"I overthrew the dark curse that was given to me... with the help of my friends. They are my strength and I am theirs!" Drex answered proudly.

"That... is what I'm fighting for as well... friendship. I wish we didn't have to fight, but I have no choice. I didn't want you to bring anyone else here, so if I end you, that will be it, no more loss of life." Riku summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Drex. "We will see whose resolve is stronger!"

Riku lunged at Drex and he barely blocked Riku and followed with a counterattack. Riku dodged it by jumping back and he summoned dark fire and threw it at Drex. Drex sliced through the dark fire and threw his second sword in a strike raid move. Riku blocked the sword and quickly dashed towards a one-sworded Drexbann. Drex blocked Riku's attack, but Riku pushed on locking their weapons together in this position. Drex smiled at he re-summoned his second sword in his left hand and thrust it toward Riku's stomach. Riku sensed this and instantly jumped back once again. Riku charged at Drex again, but Drex jumped up, and he was now above Riku. In midair, Drex summoned multiple fireball spells and launched them at Riku. Riku dodged most of them and threw a dark fireball at another. The two fireballs collided and there was a great explosion. When the smoke cleared, Drex was looking around for Riku when he noticed Riku coming in from his right side. Drex blocked and deflected Riku's keyblalde onslaught blow for blow. Neither of them would not budge an inch at that moment, so Drex, started to feel drained, decided to end this now. Then he jumped back and Drex yelled a spell and his white swords glowed and they had become on fire, white-hot. Drexbann then combined his two hot blades into one glowing sword. He lurched forward at Riku, and Riku decided to use a dark shield. Drex's sword made contact on Riku's shield and it cracked... Drex and Riku noticed this and Drex continuously struck at the shield until it shattered. Drex swung his sword once more and made a clean blow and struck Riku's right arm, injuring it badly. Riku shouted in pain and jumped to the other side of the Basement Hall and this injury made him drop his keyblade and it disappeared. Riku's arm was limp now and he fell to one knee.

Drex then turned around, with his back to Riku, to make his way to the corridor again to find Roxas and Xion and leave this place. Just when he was about to open the door, Riku stood up and addressed Drexbann.

"Alright... you leave me with no other choice..." Riku panted.

"What?" Drex questioned.

"I have to release the dark power... the dark power I've been holding back... even if it changes me forever!" Riku declared while taking off his blindfold.

"That sure sounded familiar." Drex thought.

Riku rose off the ground and was engulfed in several cyclones of darkness. The whole place began to shake and then the darkness disappeared and Riku had transformed. He was now taller with darker skin and longer silver hair. His eyes are golden and he had a giant Guardian Heartless behind making them both levitate a few feet off the ground.

"I have accepted it." Riku-Ansem said.

* * *

Outside the Old Masinison, by the front gates, a Dusk appeared and examined its surroundings looking like it is searching for something. Suddenly, it was destroyed by a golden keyblade. Mickey then landed back on the ground and examined the Old Mansion as well. Then ten more Dusks surrounded Mickey and were about to attack the mouse when they were all engulfed by fire. When the fire was gone, Mickey turned around to see Axel walking towards him, chakrams in hand.

"Hey, Mickey, remember me, from the wizard's house?" Axel reminded.

"Oh! Yes, you were one of Roxas's friends." Mickey remembered.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized? Anyway what are you doing here?" Axel inquired.

"Gosh, a dark corridor just kind of threw me out into those woods and I followed a few Dusks here. And you?" Mickey stated.

"I've been looking for my friends all over Twilight Town. This is the last place I haven't searched." Axel responded.

"Well, I'll help you look for them, since we're all trusted friends now." Mickey said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks. I appreciate that." Axel thanked.

The both of them went towards the Old Mansion to search for their friends.

Riku-Ansem's power was too much for Drex to handle. The Guardian Heartless threw orbs of darkness and they almost always found their mark. When an orb hit Drex in the chest, the impact made him hit the ground, hard. Drex's sword was no longer glowing and it was dismissed through exhaustion. The Guardian then picked up Drex and firmly held him in place with its powerful grip. Riku-Ansem then summoned his keyblade once more and thrust it completely through Drexbann's chest. Drex quit struggling as Riku-Ansem drew back his weapon and dismissed the Guardian Heartless and his keyblade. Drex's limp body fell to the floor, with him looking up at the ceiling.

Riku-Ansem drew up his hood and opened a dark corridor.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." Riku-Ansem said with sadness.

"So am I." Drex said as he slowly began to fade away.

"I had no choice..." Riku-Ansem said as he exited through the dark corridor.

"I know..." Drex said with a smile, alone.

* * *

Earlier...

Roxas and Xion were shocked and still reeling from the new information Namine had given to them.

"This can't be true!" Xion said close to tears.

"No..." Roxas said in anger. "No! My heart belongs to me!"

Roxas then summoned his keyblade and charged at DiZ. His keyblades slashed at him but he was only a hologram.

"My apologies; this only a data based projection." DiZ said with a smirk.

"I'm so sorry; but Sora needs you both in order to wake up. You both have his memories..." Namine softly said.

Then whole mansion then shook back from when Riku transformed. Mickey and Axel felt it when they were in the Foyer, and Roxas, Xion, and Namine felt it in the Pod Room.

"What was that?!" Roxas shouted.

"It came from the Basement Hall... Riku?" Namine quietly worried.

"Something might have happened to Drex!" Xion said in distress.

Roxas and Xion backtracked back towards the Basement Hall.

"No! Do not let them escape Namine!" Data-DiZ ordered.

Namine nodded as she followed XIII and XIV.

* * *

**Play Organization XIII theme on second tab.**

Drex continued to fade away, slowly but surely, trying to survive long enough to make his peace.

"I guess... it's just my time." Drex accepted.

Then he turned his head to a door opening and out came Roxas and Xion still ok and followed by a blond girl. Then on his other side, Axel and Mickey came out from the computer room. They all saw Drex's body slowly fading away...

"No! Drex, who did this to you?!" Xion said as she kneeled next to XV's body.

"Was it Riku?!" Roxas angrily asked.

"Don't blame him... he was only protecting his friends... as was I. I forgive him. Please, all of you forgive him as well." Drex weakly explained.

They all hesitated, but everyone nodded anyway to accept his request.

"I don't have much time left... Xion... no matter what... you are a unique and beautiful girl, and I'm lucky to have you as a friend." Drex confessed to Xion.

Xion nodded trying to hold back tears and she lightly kissed Drex on his forehead.

"You always helped me out Drex. I'll never forget you. Thank you." Xion thanked.

"Roxas, use your strength to protect what matters most... cherish Xion, and have Axel's back. You make a great friend as well." Drex confessed once more.

Roxas nodded and took Drex's words to heart.

"Thank you, Drex for everything." Roxas thanked as well.

"And Axel... Make sure you watch over those two lovebirds. Got it memorized?" Drex teased the pyro with a smile.

"I got it memorized. But this isn't goodbye. Let's meet again in the next life." Axel responded.

"I'd like that." Drex said holding up his hand. "Friends Forever."

Roxas, Xion, and Axel all grabbed on and held Drex's hand. "Friends Forever." They repeated.

They held their hands together until Drex's hand disappeared completely and he was gone...

The three remaining friends then got up and separated themselves from Namine and Mickey, all of them trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Mickey sympathized.

"Thanks, but I think we're just going to leave..." Roxas said depressingly.

"Wait! You still have to-" Namine said but was interrupted.

"Still have to what?! Sacrifice ourselves to save a boy we never event meet?!" Xion said in a rage.

"Sora is your Somebody, Roxas. He needs you, both of you!" Namine pleaded.

Axel opened a dark corridor to most likely the clock tower, but before they could enter Mickey piped up.

"Wait! Namine isn't there some other way?" Mickey asked the blond.

Namine pondered this thought for a while and an idea came to mind.

"Listen! From what I saw I think you guys all have enough memories of each other to keep your beings stable while I extract Sora's memories." Namine said elated.

"Really?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, I swear, on my life, this will work. Please!" Namine pleaded to gain their trust.

The former Organizers looked at each other and nodded to one another.

"Ok, we'll do it." Xion answered for everyone.

"Come with me then." Namine said turning back towards the Pod Room. Mickey, Axel, Roxas, and Xion followed.

* * *

**A/N- Oh... poor Drexbann. Now that he is gone, will everything ever be the same? Will Namine's plan work? Can Riku ever redeem himself? By the way, I now know how I want the rest of the story to go. Review please, love it or hate it, I don't care. Keep on reading though.**


	14. Chapter 14: Sora

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 14: Sora

Namine led Mickey, Axel, Roxas, and Xion to the Pod Corridor where Donald and Goofy were still sleeping in.

"Donald... Goofy..." Mickey said sadly.

Namine waved her hand and two empty pods opened up.

"They're both ok, Mickey. Here you two, get inside." Namine motioned toward the empty pods.

Roxas and Xion reluctantly got in each of their own pods. Namine waved her hand once more and the pods were sealed.

"What are you going to do to them?" Axel asked worriedly.

"I'm going to go through all of their memories, and take the ones that don't belong to them and then give those to Sora." Namine explained.

"Will it hurt them?" Axel inquired.

"It shouldn't, I'll put them to sleep so they won't feel anything." Namine answered.

"How long will it take?" Mickey asked.

"I need time to make sure I completely take all the right memories and give them back to Sora. It'll take about a day." Namine replied while walking back to the Pod Room where Sora slept.

In the Pod Room, Namine found a white desk to sit down in. There was a sketch pad and some writing utensils. Namine then noticed Data-DiZ was gone, which almost relieved her, but she kept that to herself.

"What can we do while we wait?" Axel offered to help.

"Keep this place defended from Heartless and Nobodies please. I need total concentration." Namine responded.

Mickey and Axel nodded and walked back upstairs to defend the Old Mansion.

* * *

There was a girl with red hair, blue eyes, and a pink outfit. She was on the beach of her home, Destiny Islands. She continued to look on at the old island she and her friends use to play on. She faintly smiled at this.

"Maybe... waiting isn't good enough." Kairi pondered to herself.

Suddenly, she was surprised to see Dusks surround her and a dark corridor open up a few feet away from her. Out of the corridor, Saix stepped out of it and stared at the redhead.

"Kairi... you're coming back with us." Saix ordered coldly.

"What? You're out of your mind, you creep!" Kairi said outraged.

Then a Dusk came up from behind and knocked Kairi out from behind. Her body fell in the sand, limp. The Dusks then picked her up and carried her back through the dark corridor. Saix looked around to check for witnesses, there was none.

"Such a simple errand..." Saix said to himself as he went through the corridor and left Destiny Islands.

* * *

In The World That Never Was, Riku-Ansem was in the Dark City, on top of Memory's Skyscraper, staring at the castle and Kingdom Hearts.

"I'll wait for DiZ here." Riku-Ansem thought to himself.

He continued to stare at Kingdom Hearts and all of its beauty.

* * *

It has been hours since Namine sent Mickey and Axel on guard duty. But surprisingly, Namine spoke to them inside their minds.

"Mickey, Axel, come downstairs. I'm finished." Namine announced in their minds.

Mickey and Axel nodded to one another and headed downstairs.

They made it to the Pod Corridor to see Donald and Goofy's pods were open and empty, but Roxas and Xion's were sealed and they were still in them.

"Where'd they go?!" Mickey asked.

"Check the Pod Room." Axel suggested.

Mickey agreed and ran off for the Pod Room. Axel stayed behind and stared at Roxas and Xion's pods. Then suddenly, the pods opened up to reveal Roxas and Xion unconscious. Axel, relieved, grabbed his two friends and set them down on the ground of the hall.

"Don't you two go anywhere," Axel joked. "I need to check on Namine and Mickey."

Axel walked towards the bright white Pod Room. He saw a strange sight: A boy in a white jacket, red pants and shirt, yellow shoes, brown hair, and blue eyes was dancing and laughing with a duck, a dog, a mouse, and a small cricket.

"I've seen stranger things..." Axel smirked to himself.

Axel noticed that Namine had disappeared, nowhere to be seen. Where could she have gone? Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy the Cricket, and Mickey noticed Axel walking towards them.

"Hey, you guys have a nice nap?" Axel joked to the newcomers.

"You mean we were asleep?" Sora densely asked.

"Yup, listen guys, I know you have a lot of questions, and you'll have them all answered soon." Mickey explained.

"Ok, your majesty, we understand. So what do you want us to do now?" Sora asked the King.

"I want you to see Yen Sid, my old teacher." Mickey answered.

"Wow, sounds powerful." Sora complimented.

"He sure does." Axel added.

"Yen Sid can explain everything to you and get you ready to take on Xemnas quickly." Mickey continued. "Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy, I want you all to return to Disney Castle and protect it, Minnie too."

"Yes, your majesty." Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy all said.

"Here," Axel summoned a dark corridor, "this will take you there."

They all looked at the portal nervously, but after they said their good lucks and goodbyes to Sora the three left for the castle, leaving only Sora, Axel, and Mickey.

"Axel, I'll take Sora to meet Yen Sid. In one week, he and I will return to meet you at..." Mickey trailed off wondering where to meet up.

"We will meet up at my old house in Hollow Bastion." Axel suggested.

"Gosh, you must mean Radiant Garden? Its name definitely changed back when the Heartless Problem was solved." Mickey corrected.

"Yeah, Radiant Garden... Here let me tell you how to get there." Axel said.

Axel gave directions to his house, and then he summoned a dark corridor to the Station Plaza for Sora and Mickey to catch a magical train to Yen Sid's Tower.

"See you in a week, Axel." Mickey waved as he entered the corridor.

"It's nice to meet you, Axel." Sora waved and followed.

They both left, leaving Axel alone in the Pod Room.

"That kid... he will be a big help." Axel said to himself. "One week..."

Axel walked back to the pod corridor to find Xion and Roxas still unconscious. Axel picked them up and opened another dark corridor. He left the Old Mansion and entered into his old house in Radiant Garden now.

Axel then opened a door to a bedroom and placed his friends in the same bed, next to each other.

"Maybe if you're both together, you'll wake up sooner..." Axel said to himself.

Axel closed the bedroom door behind him and went outside to get some fresh air. He leaned against his front door trying to relax and maybe subconsciously guarding the front entrance of his house. Axel was off in a daydream when someone got his attention.

"Hey, you! Axel?" Yuffie piped up and approached the pyro.

"Yuffie right? How are you?" Axel greeted.

"I'm good thanks. Listen have you seen your friend Drex around recently?" Yuffie inquired.

Sadness immediately descended on Axel, but he did his best not to show it to the ninja girl.

"Why are you looking for him?" Axel asked.

"Well... he uhh... I just need to talk to him... so have you seen him?" Yuffie asked once more but her face was starting to blush.

"He went on a trip, Yuffie. He won't be back for a while, sorry." Axel lied out of compassion.

"Oh... well tell me when he gets back. Thanks..." Yuffie said slightly sadden and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Axel shook his head with a grin on his face. "Not bad, Drex..."

Axel decided to go back inside and get some rest for himself and wait for his friends' awakening.

* * *

Sora just got off the magical train with Mickey at Yen Sid's residence, The Mysterious Tower. They both entered and climbed the Tower with no distractions or interruptions, not even Heartless. They both made it to the top room to meet Yen Sid in his chair behind his large desk. He had a long grey beard, blue robe, and hat.

"Master Yen Sid, this is Sora." Mickey introduced.

"Ahh, so you are Sora. You must have a lot of questions young man." Yen Sid welcomed.

"I sure do." Sora said scratching his head and looking around.

"They will all be answered, and more will be explained to you. We will need to get you new clothes, and you will also train with Mickey until one week's time. We must be diligent, time is of the essence."

"Let's get to work then." Sora said eagerly.

* * *

**A/N- I worked so hard on this story today, I deserve a freaking medal or some reviews. Anyway, one week to train Sora and for Roxas and Xion to recover. Will it be enough? What of Riku and Kairi? Next chapter will be here soon. Keep on reading and reviewing.**


	15. Chapter 15: Vacation Day

**A Change of Fate**

_This chapter has explicit content I'm not 100% is all Rated T so bump it up to Rated M if necessary I really doubt it though I tried to be as lenient as possible I guess. I wanted to make this chapter humorous for a while, and practice transitions between serious to humor to romance to serious again etc etc. Enjoy._

Chapter 15: Vacation Day

Roxas woke up in the middle of the night in the same bed he woke up in last time he was there. Yet, he knew this time was better, it was warmer. He turned his head to see Xion still sleeping soundly, her face inches away from his.

Roxas gave a warm smile to his sleeping beauty. He moved his hand up to her head and began to slowly and gently stroke her hair. Xion smiled at this in her sleep then after a few seconds her beautiful eyes flickered open.

"Hi." Xion whispered.

"Hi." Roxas whispered back, "You ok?"

Xion nodded at this and closed her eyes again.

"Do we have to get up...? It's almost too perfect to move now." Xion said.

"I wish we didn't. But soon, when this is all over..." Roxas kissed Xion's forehead, "We can do whatever we want."

Xion and Roxas clasped hands and interlocked their fingers.

"Promise?" Xion sweetly said.

"I promise." Roxas agreed.

They both shared a brief kiss then both of them got out of bed. They saw Axel in the living room sitting in his chair, checking and counting their supplies.

"Hey sleepyheads, are you still Roxas and Xion?" Axel joked.

"Of course we are! Who else would we be?" Roxas responded.

"Hey, how could I have known if Namine messed you both up? Roxas, you could have become more of a zombie!" Axel teased.

"Hey, if you don't stop that, I'll eat your brains!" Roxas teased back making all of them laugh.

Roxas and Xion sat down on the opposite side of the table littered with supplies from where Axel was sitting.

"So, what did we miss?" Xion asked the pyro.

"Well, not too much..." Axel explained. "Sora's awake, which is good news. Mickey took him to get him in shape to fight Xemnas. You guys were asleep for a while. In two days, Mickey and Sora will meet us here and we'll all go back to the Castle."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Xion asked.

"Well, I've been guarding the house and training while you two were sleeping. So, I say we train all day today, and rest up for tomorrow. Then the day after tomorrow is when we leave. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"Yeah sounds like a plan." Roxas said with enthusiasm.

"How have you been training Axel, by yourself?" Xion inquired.

"Actually, I've been sparring with those guys from the Restoration Committee, and they've kept me in shape, if you're interested." Axel suggested.

"Let's all go meet up with them now then." Roxas got up and grabbed the doorknob. "You guys coming?"

* * *

Roxas, Xion, and Axel trained all day with Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud. They really did make great sparring opponents. After hours of fighting, they all decided to call it a day. They said their good lucks and goodbyes to each other. When they got back home, they were exhausted. Tomorrow, they promised to take it like a vacation day.

* * *

The next day was the big day. Roxas woke up, this time alone, in his bed. He wanted today to be his and Xion's day and have an official "date" with her. Then they would meet up with Axel later for ice cream. Roxas decided he wanted to take a shower to freshen up for Xion. He crossed the hall from his bedroom and opened the bathroom door which was unlocked, so he assumed it was unoccupied... it wasn't.

There she was... Xion... just Xion. Roxas caught only a glimpse before his senses came back to him and he immediately closed the door without drawing her attention.

Roxas would not even let himself breathe until he found refuge back in his bedroom. He sat on the side of his bed trying to contemplate what he saw. The image was stuck in his head, and it was all he could think of. He remembered when they all went to the beach and saw Xion in her swimsuit, but to Roxas, this was better, he felt good... aroused, until questions started to pop in his head.

"I need to talk to Axel." Roxas said to himself as he bolted out to find his friend.

Roxas found Axel in the upstairs bedroom, still sleeping. He wasn't particularly happy to see Roxas when he barged in his room and woke him up.

"Axel! Axel!" Roxas shouted while shaking the pyro awake.

"Roxas! Let me sleep..." Axel muffled in his pillow trying to ignore the spiky blond.

"Axel, I need to talk to you! Please, it's important." Roxas pleaded.

"Fine, but you're buying my ice cream later." Axel bargained.

"Done." The spiky blond said relived as Axel lay on his side probed up on his elbow.

"What's up?" Axel asked now curious.

"Just now, downstairs... I saw something..." Roxas twiddled his fingers.

"Roxas... Aren't you a little old to be scared of-" Axel groaned but was interrupted.

"No! Not that. I saw... Xion." Roxas admitted.

"You saw Xion, so?" Axel said confused.

"I saw... all of her..." Roxas said as quietly as possible.

Axel's eyes had widened and his eyebrows rose at the realization.

"Oh... wait. No no no no no no. NO! Roxas I can't have this talk with you!" Axel protested.

"But Axel, I'm confused." Roxas begged.

"Roxas! We are going to fight against Xemnas and the Organization tomorrow and you want me to talk to you about THAT STUFF NOW?!" Axel said in distress and rubbing his temples.

"Axel... how am I going to see Xion the same way if I keep thinking about her-" Roxas was cut off.

"Roxas, stop! What you're feeling his completely natural. Listen I'll make you a deal. After all of this is over, we'll talk all you want, answer all your questions." Axel proposed.

"Thanks Axel. It's a deal." Roxas agreed as he shook hands with Axel.

"Now... please let me sleep." Axel now pleaded.

* * *

Roxas and Xion's date consisted of walking around Radiant Garden just talking to each other. If they had each other what did it matter what they did, as long as it was together.

"Hey let's go to the beach." Xion excitedly said as she opened a dark corridor and they both ran in it.

They came out onto Destiny Island's beach. The weather was perfect. The waves provided a smoothing rhythm and they sparkled with the reflected sunlight.

Roxas could not believe that he had a girl as beautiful as Xion that loves him. With respect, Xion could not believe she had a guy as handsome and perfect as Roxas that loved her. They both clasped onto each other's hands and pulled themselves into an embrace.

"Roxas... …This could be our last day together… what if-" But she was cut off.

"Don't think like that... it'll all work out... it has too." Roxas consoled.

"I hope so. There are still a few things I'm not sure of, but what I do know is that I love you, Roxas, with all of my heart." Xion lovingly stated.

"I love you too. Xion, there's absolutely no doubt in my mind. You are my one and only." Roxas said with love.

Tears of joy ran down Xion's face as they both locked lips on the beach with the sunset shining on them. Again, absolute bliss for Roxas and Xion, no one else in all the worlds were with them. They then separated and gazed into each other's eyes lovingly...

"Kairi... Kairi where are you?!" Selphie called out for. "Where could she be? It's been days!"

Roxas and Xion, with their Organization habits and not wanting to enter a conversation with an inhabitant, left for Twilight Town.

* * *

Axel was waiting patiently for his two friends on the Clock Tower, without an ice cream. Right on cue, Roxas and Xion appeared with the Sea-Salt and took their usual seats on the Clock Tower. Roxas then handed Axel his ice cream.

"Thanks." Axel thanked. "Man, it's been a long time since we've been up here."

"Yeah, I sure missed this." Roxas added.

"It's not the same without Drex, I miss him..." Xion said sadly.

"We all do Xion, but he'd want you to be happy." Roxas reminded.

"You guys don't understand... do you? I owe him so much." Xion reminisced. "It's even more tragic that he was destroyed in vain! We could have saved him if we were just..." She trailed off.

"I know... that is what hurts the most, Xion." Axel responded.

"What did you owe him?" Roxas asked curious.

"He gave me the courage to admit my feelings to you Roxas. It's because of him that we're together. Not to mention, he saved all of our lives multiple times, and he helped me capture Riku when we were still in the Organization and gave me all the credit!" Xion admitted.

"Wow... we do owe him a lot." Roxas said impressed.

"We will never be able to repay him though..." Xion said with a sad tone once again.

"But we can make him live forever... inside our memories. That's why I have my catchphrase, so I can live forever. Let's do that for Drex, got it memorized?" Axel solved.

The two of them nodded, and they all finished their ice cream and left the Clock Tower for what might be the last time...

* * *

Today was the day... Roxas, Xion, and Axel all got up and got ready. They supplied themselves with all the potions and elixirs they would need. Then they heard a knock on the door. Axel answered it to see Mickey and Sora right on cue, but surprisingly, Sora had different clothes, which were black, than the ones he had on last week.

"You fellas ready?" Mickey asked.

They all nodded and three of them exited outside.

"Oh, you must be Roxas and Xion. I'm Sora." Sora greeted Roxas and Xion.

"It's nice to meet you, Sora." Xion responded.

"Yeah, same here." Roxas replied as well.

"Funny, I would've thought my Nobody would of been more talkative." Sora joked.

"You'll find I can be full of surprises, Sora." Roxas jokingly responded.

"I guess you've been well informed, and in top shape to finish Xemnas?" Axel asked.

"Yep, you know it, and we're supposed to meet Riku on the way. We also have to save Kairi; Yen Sid said the Organization kidnapped her!" Sora explained.

Roxas and Xion then remembered the name being called out the other day; she must be someone close to Sora.

"Then I guess we better get to work." Axel said summoning a Dark Corridor to The World That Never Was, "We're taking the express route though, to the Proof of Existence."

The five of them entered through the corridor and came out into the Proof of Existence Room in the Castle. There were 13 entrances but 9 were destroyed leaving only 4: The Key of Destiny, The Flurry of the Dancing Flames, The Luna Diviner, and stairs that led deeper into the Castle and to Xemnas.

"I need to find Ansem the Wise, he infiltrated the Castle with Riku. Can you fellas handle yourselves on your own while I look for him?" Mickey said rushed.

"Go on ahead. We'll catch up." Sora stated.

Mickey nodded and wasted no more time by running up the stairs to search for Ansem the Wise. Sora, Roxas, and Xion made their way to the entrance to the Luna Diviner.

"Time to settle old business..." Roxas said to his friends.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry if that chapter was a bit rushed. I'd honestly would like some advice: am I better at righting serious stuff, romantic stuff, or humor stuff. Reviews or PM you know the drill. I'm not the best judge of of my own work, I'm pretty bias of it. Anyway, Saix battle is next.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Bond of Flame

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 16: The Bond of Flame

Roxas, Xion, Axel, and Sora entered the Addled Impasse which looked a lot like the Grey Area minus the furniture. But there he was, Saix with two Beserker Nobodies by his side holding a hostage with hammers at her throat: Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted towards the redhead.

"Sora... it's really you!" Kairi said with glee.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked worryingly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Kairi calmly replied.

"You're holding a girl hostage? That's low, even for you Saix!" Roxas accused.

"Low? How dare you talk of me; what about you? ...Betraying our Organization for your own thoughtless reasons..." Saix responded coldly.

"You still don't understand do you? We left because we no longer had a purpose in the Organization, because we do have hearts!" Roxas declared.

"How can you have hearts?!" Saix finally shouted.

"WE BELIEVE!" Xion shouted back at the Luna Diviner.

"Ridiculous... only through Kingdom Hearts may we truly, finally, have hearts of our own." Saix rebuked. "And... as of now... from all the hearts you collected... that time has come. We no longer have any use for the keyblade."

"We're here to stop you and Xemnas. Now let Kairi go!" Sora demanded.

"I will... if you leave this Castle forever..." Saix bargained.

"Not's not going it to happen Saix!" Xion retorted.

"Then she will lose her life..." Saix coldly stated.

Just then, the Beserkers Nobodies were swiftly destroyed by a man with a black coat. Before Saix could react a dark corridor appeared beneath Kairi and she fell in it then reappeared by Sora. The man in the black coat then disappeared and reappeared next to the others.

It was now six on one. Everyone was staring at Saix and the Luna Diviner only smirked and turned his back to look at Kingdom Hearts.

"Why didn't you attack him?" Axel asked the hooded man.

"I would imagine you would want to take him on yourself..." The hooded man replied.

The hooded man let down his hood to reveal Riku-Ansem. He looked at Sora and Kairi trying to get a response, but no warm greetings were reached.

"You three, go up and meet up with the King. We'll catch up." Roxas ordered.

Riku-Ansem, Kairi, and Sora agreed and let their new allies take on the second-in-command. As soon as they left, Axel summoned his chakrams, and Roxas and Xion summoned their respective keyblades.

"Three on one? That hardly seems like a fair fight." Saix coldly stated as he summoned his claymore and turned back towards them.

"Since when did you ever fight fair?!" Xion accused.

"Silence, you worthless puppet!" Saix shouted as he threw his claymore at Xion.

The claymore flew towards Xion but Roxas got in front of her and blocked it with his keyblades, the impact pushed Roxas so much that he crashed into Xion and they both hit the wall behind them. A barrier suddenly formed in between them, isolating Axel with Saix.

"Just like old times, right...Lea?" Saix reminisced.

"You remember the old times Isa? ...I'M SO FLATTERED!" Axel shouted.

**Play the 13th Struggle Battle Theme on a second tab.**

A ring of fire encircled the two and the flames reached so high they could touch the ceiling. Saix was vaguely surprised by the flames but nevertheless re-summoned his claymore. Saix's body rose up, engulfed with blue flames, and entered his Beserker mode once again. Blue flame versus red flame that was pretty much the battle in its entirety and it was literally scorching the room around them. Blow for blow, Axel's chakrams and Saix's claymore collided and clashed, each with its own scorching heat.

Axel then jumped behind the flames then did a sneak attack from above and tried to slam downward with a shockwave of fire. Saix dodged the shockwave and started to pummel the area around them with his claymore sending back countless shockwaves and pulses of blue fire. Axel tried to survive the onslaught as much as he could but he couldn't help but take some of the impacts. Axel decided to surround his chakrams with a flurry of dancing flames and threw them both at Saix.

"BURN BABY!" Axel shouted.

Saix deflected one of the chakrams but the other one hit its mark by impaling Saix in his shoulder and pinning him to the window. Saix in a desperation move, threw his claymore covered with blue flame at Axel, it hit him dead-on in his chest. Axel was sent to the floor like a rag doll, the flames around the two died out. But, Axel, weakly lifted his head up and smirked at Saix. Perplexed, Saix stared at the chakram still in his shoulder then back at Axel as he saw him snap his fingers. The chakram exploded and Saix was engulfed in smoke as Axel placed his head back on the floor. The barrier was down and Roxas and Xion ran to their friend's side, their eyes widened with horror when they saw Axel starting to fade away...

"Axel! NO!" Roxas and Xion shouted in fear.

"Guys don't worry... I'll be...!" Axel stopped himself.

Roxas and Xion turned to see what Axel was seeing. It was Saix... still alive... clutching his shoulder and staring at the Kingdom Hearts moon.

"Why...? Kingdom Hearts... where is my heart...?" Saix held out his hand to reach the moon, but he obviously was not successful.

Roxas and Xion raised their keyblades at Saix, in anger and hate, about to finish the job when Saix turned to face them.

"How... how can you have hearts... when I do not?" Saix asked once more.

"We already told you..." Roxas meanly reminded through gritted teeth.

"No... That cannot be..." Saix weakly said re-summoning his claymore one more time.

"You're going to pay Saix... for what you did to Axel." Xion vengefully stated.

"...Where is XV?" Saix asked unexpectedly.

"He's gone... he was destroyed trying to protect us." Xion answered.

"How noble... you shall all join him!" Saix said reinvigorated with moon energy.

The blue energy around him turned a darker blue and his body rose up and he used his claymore to fire a powerful beam of blue energy towards his opponents. Roxas and Xion, in response, fired beams of light and they intertwined into a white beam and the two energies collided.

Saix's power was drawn by the power of the complete Kingdom Hearts moon, so during the collision of energy beams, Kingdom Hearts exploded and countless hearts were released. This caused a huge break in Saix's energy, and Roxas and Xion, taking advantage of this weakness, blasted through Saix's blue energy beam, obliterating his claymore, and finally eliminating Saix by engulfing him with the beam of light. Saix was finally defeated and the others were victorious but for an unfortunate price...

"We did it!" Roxas said as he hugged Axel and Xion.

"Yeah... you guys did... a good job..." Axel weakly said still slowly fading away.

"Axel... come on, you got to get up..." Xion begged with tears in her eyes.

"You can't leave us too! Axel... we need you..." Roxas sadly said with tears as well.

"Roxas... Xion... I'm sorry... But I think I'm done..." Axel accepted and closed his eyes.

"NO! Axel! …You promised to watch over us! You can't go! We love you!" Xion said bawling her eyes into Axel's coat.

"First Drex... now you?! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Roxas shouted in frustration as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"No... It's not fair at all... But... you have to be strong... do it for me and Drex..." Axel said still weakly with a smile as Xion lifted her head up. "...got it memorized?"

Roxas and Xion both nodded and understood to definitely get this memorized. Roxas slowly joined Xion with her embrace with Axel. They stayed together like this in silence for as long as they could until Axel was completely gone and it was just the two of the still hugging the floor where their friend used to be. They both got up with tears still in their eyes as they hugged each other in grief. Their eyes found the Kingdom Hearts Moon and it looked damaged. The two of them noticed this and saw the giant gaping pink hole in the middle of the Kingdom Hearts Moon. They also saw countless hearts raining down to whatever there was down below.

"Let's go catch up with Sora and the others..." Xion suggested sadly.

Roxas and Xion together slowly walked away but looked back to that same spot a few times, hoping their friend would be back... but he wasn't. They both continued to walk away from the battlefield and left the ruined Addled Impasse.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Castle, Sora, Kairi, Mickey, and Riku, surprisingly back in his normal Riku form, were all unconscious from when Ansem the Wise sacrificed himself to damage Kingdom Hearts. Namine then suddenly appeared out of a Dark Corridor and walked towards Kairi...

* * *

**A/N- This was hard to write, Axel is a favorite. Saix was so powerful because the Moon was 100% complete and it gave him almost invincibility basically, so don't hate. Another thing I want to add, no one in the group except DiZ, Namine, and Drex really knew Riku-Ansem is really Riku. So the with transformation that's why everyone was like "Oh... hey bad guy from Kingdom Hearts I who just saved Kairi's life, welcome to the team." So assume Ansem the Wise identified and revealed Riku-Ansem was really Riku. A few more chapters and this story will be finished. Review, fav, continue to follow.**


	17. Chapter 17: Into the Nothing

**A Change of Fate**

_I took a lot of the Kingdom Hearts II and DDD dialogue for this chapter because it sounds really cool and un-replaceable. So I am reminding everyone that I do not OWN Kingdom Hearts in any way. I wish I could and if I did, I'd start production on KHIII, immediately. Anyway enjoy, reminisce._

* * *

Chapter 17: Into the Nothing

Roxas and Xion made it up to Naught's Approach to find the still unconscious bodies of their allies. Xion went over towards Kairi, Sora, and Mickey to wake them up while Roxas stayed with Riku.

Roxas suddenly summoned his keyblades and pointed them at the still unconscious Riku.

"Roxas! What are you doing?!" Xion said alarmed.

"He started all of this... all of it. As soon as he showed up... everything changed..." Roxas explained coldly.

"Don't you hurt him Roxas! We still need his help!" Xion reasoned to her boyfriend.

"What about Drex!? Huh?! We needed him and Riku destroyed him just like that!" Roxas shouted back.

"This isn't what Drex would've wanted... he wanted us to forgive… not seek vengeance..." Xion reminded.

"But we're the only ones losing our close friends... it's just not fair..." Roxas stated sadly as he lowered his keyblades and dismissed them.

Suddenly, Riku began to stir and he looked up to meet Roxas and Xion's gaze. He still had his blindfold on.

"Roxas... Xion... I don't expect you to forgive me; I just want you both to know that I am sorry I took away your friend from you. I... was selfish, impatient, and frustrated. For so long...I've been on my own trying to fight for my own friends that I lost sight of myself... I really am sorry..." Riku apologized.

"The only reason I'm forgiving you is because Drex wanted me to." Roxas meanly replied.

"Then that's not real forgiveness Roxas..." Xion piped up. "Drex wanted US to both forgive Riku for real. Life's too short to live with hate and anger..."

Roxas considered this and he no longer really felt any anger or hate for Riku only sadness for his lost friends.

"Riku... I understand why you did it. But it was unnecessary... Namine restored Sora without us having to return back to him. He didn't have to go..." Roxas said sadly. "Now Axel's gone..."

"I'm sorry about your friends, Roxas. I don't think there's anything I can do to make it up to you…" Riku responded sadly.

"… I understand why you did it, so I forgive you Riku." Xion said holding out her hand which Riku gently shook.

Roxas held out his hand to Riku next. "I guess we can't change the past Riku, and there's no point in staying mad at you, so I forgive you too..." Riku shook Roxas's hand as well.

"Thank you for your mercy and forgiveness. I guess you both really do have hearts of your own." Riku said with a smile.

Sora, Kairi, and King Mickey then stirred and became conscious as well and they became aware of the new situation and conversation. Mickey looked especially saddened.

"What just happened here?" Sora asked scratching his head.

"Ansem the Wise sacrificed himself to ruin Xemnas's Kingdom Hearts..." Mickey sadly answered. He then addressed Riku. "Ansem did say anything can happen."

"Oh... I'm sorry about your friend Your Majesty." Sora apologized. "Riku you're you again! Aren't you going to take that off?"

Riku noticed he was still wearing his blindfold so he discarded it along with the black coat. He was wearing an open light yellow vest with a dark-colored zipped shirt underneath and also wearing blue pants.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Kairi asked innocently.

"We have to stop Xemnas; he's the last one we need to beat." Riku sternly answered.

"With all of us together, there's no way we can't lose." Sora confidently declared.

The six of them all agreed and continued to work the way to the top of the Castle. They then came to an area called Ruin and Creation's Passage. It is the biggest area in the castle, with numerous platforms floating in the air. Yet fortunately, invisible paths can be used to reach each platform and eventually navigate to the other side. As they were walking up they decided to converse with one another while they were traversing the large distance.

"So what happened to Axel?" Sora asked Roxas and Xion

"He tried to fight Saix, but he was too much for him; he's gone..." Xion answered sadly.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Kairi consoled.

"The only reason we beat Saix was because the moon exploded. You said Ansem did that?" Roxas inquired.

"Yup, so you have him to thank." Mickey replied.

They finally reached the other side of Ruin and Creation's Passage. But horror struck them as they saw an endless stream of Heartless coming up the path they were on only minutes ago and they were spurting out from the windows of the room as well.

"No...There's too many of them..." Mickey said sounding defeated.

"We can't give up hope. We have to fight them!" Sora said summoning his keyblade.

Just then about 30 Samurai Nobodies appeared behind them all... they were now surrounded. Everyone summoned their weapons ready to fight until the end, but the Nobodies did not attack, in fact, they kneeled to them.

"Roxas aren't these the Nobodies you can command?" Xion suddenly remembered.

Roxas face-palmed himself at this realization; he stepped forward towards his Nobody underlings. "Of course! Samurais, I command you to fight the Heartless, keep them at bay, use all of your numbers!" He pointed at the Heartless getting closer to all of them.

The Samurais all nodded at their master and they all charged past them and began to fight the Horde of oncoming Heartless.

"Come on, let's go!" Kairi shouted at them all.

They all left the large area and continued their way up the Castle to Xemnas's Tower then the Alter of Naught. The six of them got to the top of the stairs which connected to the top of the tower and there was only a medium-size platform with Xemnas staring at the damaged Kingdom Hearts.

"Oh... my Kingdom Hearts ruined. Now I'll have to start all over again. ...Warriors of the keyblade... Go forth, and bring me more hearts!" Xemnas commanded.

"No!" Roxas, Riku, Sora, Xion, and King Mickey all said in unison, summoning six keyblades and pointing them at Xemnas.

"Denizens of light... Former members of Organization XIII... Why do you hate the darkness?" Xemnas questioned.

"Aww, we don't hate it, it's just kinda... scary. But the worlds are made up of light and darkness you can't have one without the other because darkness is half of everything. Sorta makes you wonder why we are afraid of the dark..." Mickey wondered.

"It's because of who's lurking inside it." Riku answered.

"Then allow me another question. You accept darkness, yet chose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We, who were turned away from both light and dark... Never given a choice?" Xemnas inquired.

"That's simple. It's because you mess up our worlds." Riku answered once again.

"That may be... However, what other choice might we have had?" Xemnas stated.

"...You could have told the truth. That we all actually had hearts..." Roxas stated.

"Indeed. A heart is never lost for good. There may have been variances in our depositions, but a number of us, including you two, unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement. Once born the heart can also be nurtured. Our experiments creating Heartless were attempts to control the mind, and convince it to renounce its sense of self." Xemnas explained.

"That's nuts..." Sora said quietly, as all of them were trying to take in the new information.

"But understand, one can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets, for as many times as it takes. And so I knew, even though we were divided into Heartless and Nobodies, it was a temporary separation..." Xemnas finished explaining.

"Temporary? What do you mean by that?" Roxas questioned.

"I get it. If someone's Nobody and Heartless are both destroyed then the original person will be re-completed, right?" Mickey asked.

"Correct, but... I will not allow that to happen until the time is right..." Xemnas answered.

"So if we destroy you... Axel and Drex will come back!" Xion realized and both she and Roxas had new hope in their expressions.

"But why lie in the first place?" Roxas persisted.

"…That I cannot reveal... yet..." Xemnas dodged.

Xemnas then lifted up his arms and suddenly the entire area around began to dissolve. As it dissolved it just got brighter and brighter. The light died down as only Roxas and Sora were transported to a place that looked like Memory's Skyscraper, but it was all wavy and illusion-like: Memory's Contortion.

**Play the Disappeared Battle theme on a second tab.**

"Where are the others?!" Roxas shouted in fear looking around.

"I don't know. Guys?" Sora responded with the same tone of voice as he looked around for their friends as well.

Suddenly, Xemnas appeared in front of them staring intently at his opponents. His hands were sparking with electricity. He lunged at Roxas and Sora with his red Ethereal Blades. Sora charged at Xemnas first and they both clashed with their weapons. Still locked together, Roxas charged in from the side to attack Xemnas, but it was futile.

"Guard!" Xemnas shouted as he summoned a small barrier reflecting Roxas's attack on himself.

Roxas was knocked back to the ground as Xemnas pushed Sora away and shocked him with an electrical attack. The attack seemed to leave Sora bound by a spell. Sora seemed to ignore this as he attacked Xemnas once again. He made contact but he had no effect from his attacks, it must have been this spell. Roxas got back up and surprisingly summoned white pillers of light to attack Xemnas with. Xemnas then turned his attention to Roxas as he quickly and swiftly dodged the pillars of light. But, one pillar of light hit its mark and hit Xemnas on his shoulder. If he took damage then he didn't show it as Xemnas attacked Roxas with the Ethereal Blades. Taking multiple hits, Roxas fell to the ground, badly hurt, as Sora could still not hurt Xemnas, how could they break that spell? Xemnas, satisfied with his work with Roxas, turned his attention back to Sora.

Xemnas hid inside an orb of darkness and the orb moved to the base of the Skyscraper itself. Xemnas reappeared from the orb and jumped up to the top of Memory's Skyscraper. Sora followed suit and got to the base of the Tower. The spell around Sora was suddenly broken! Sora looked upward and decided to climb up the Skyscraper to Xemnas.

Sora jumped and ran up the building as Xemnas jumped and fell downwards. They both meet each other at the center of the giant screen on the building. Sora waited for the perfect opportunity to attack and he thought he found it. As Xemnas swung his Ethereal Blades at Sora, still in mid-air, Sora ducked beneath the swing and used his keyblade to strike at Xemnas, it worked. Sora struck Xemnas hard across his chest then Sora spun around and struck the back of Xemnas's head and sent him to the ground.

Sora landed back on the ground to see if Roxas was okay. As Sora walked towards Roxas, Roxas eyes widened.

"Sora, behind you!" Roxas pointed.

Xemnas was charging, once again, Ethereal Blades in hand. Roxas quickly re-summoned his keyblades and threw them at Sora.

"Take my keyblades! Use them!" Roxas commanded.

Sora complied and blocked Xemnas's attack. Sora then used magic to control Roxas's keyblades around him and he ordered them to attack Xemnas relentlessly. Xemnas strength wavered, but was not finished yet. He stepped back to attack again. Roxas quickly drank an elixir and took possession of his keyblades again, standing by Sora's side. They both lunged at Xemnas together while Roxas blocked BOTH of Xemnas's Ethereal Blades, Sora jumped over them and his keyblade glowed with light. Sora struck the stationary Xemnas in the head and his body flew back and landed near the base of Memory's Skyscraper. His unconscious body soon disappeared...

"We did it!" Sora exclaimed.

"What now?" Roxas asked.

Before his question was answered everything around them was dissolving once again.

* * *

"Sora, where are you?!" Kairi shouted

"Roxas!" Xion called out for in distress..

"Sora, answer me!" Riku shouted for his friend as well.

Then Roxas and Sora both fell out of the entrapment Xemnas created for them. All of their friends ran to their sides to help them up.

"Where's Xemnas?" Sora asked his friends.

"There!" Xion pointed at the Kingdom Hearts Moon.

They all looked on to see Xemnas up in the air right in front of Kingdom Hearts, speaking to it.

"Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! ...The power to erase the fools that hinder us." Xemnas called out to Kingdom Hearts.

"Xemnas! No!" Mickey begged.

"Hearts quivering with hatred..." Xemnas continued on.

"Xemnas! Don't!" Sora begged as well.

"Hearts burning with rage..." Xemnas carried on.

"You'll never win!" Xion shouted at her former superior.

"Hearts scarred by envy..." Xemnas ignored once more. "That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!" Xemnas declared.

In a huge flash of light, Xemnas was gone, fused with the Kingdom Hearts.

"Xemnas! You can't hide from us!" Sora threatened.

"We're not going to let him get away now." Mickey said.

"Look at that!" Kairi pointed at a giant door that suddenly appeared to them next to Kingdom Hearts.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked.

"Kingdom Hearts..." Mickey reasoned to everyone.

"Let's go. Xemnas must be inside." Riku stated.

"The worlds gave us this doorway... they want us to be the guardians of their destiny!" Mickey proudly said.

"Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory... or oblivion. So, guys... are you ready?" Riku asked them all.

All of them nodded and re-summoned their keyblades.

* * *

**A/N- So there you go, I don't think you can guess how I'm going to end this. You'll see~ Anyway, I'm looking at some other stories and they all have A LOT more reviews that me, let's try to change that. Come on guys, I write for you, so I need some feedback. PLEEEAAAASSSSEEE? Only a couple of more chapters for this one and maybe an epilogue.**


	18. Chapter 18: A Fight to the Death

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 18: A Fight to the Death

Sora, Riku, Mickey, Roxas, and Xion all summoned their keyblades fired beams of light upward to unlock the giant door which led to Xemnas. The giant door opened and they all began to walk towards it.

"Get ready Xemnas! It all ends here!" Sora declared.

The six of them entered through the door and were now on the other side. They all examined the new surroundings. It looked similar to the Dark City. Then they saw a giant white caste with huge engines attached to them. They all spotted Xemnas though at the top of his Castle staring down at all of them.

"It seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. I guess it doesn't pay for one to be too loyal to one's heart. I'll have to be sure to remember that." Xemnas stated as he sent a building at his foes.

**Play A Fight to the Death Battle Theme on a second tab.**

The heroes scattered trying to find cover from the oncoming building. When the smoke cleared, Mickey and Kairi were outside the door as it began to close.

"No!" Riku shouted as the door completely sealed shut.

"We can take him on our own!" Sora stated as Roxas, Xion, and Riku re-summoned their keyblades.

They all charged toward the Castle intent on taking it down. Xemnas then threw more buildings at the keyblade warriors, but fortunately they were ready this time. They all cut through the buildings like butter and they were all shredded as they all continued their charge at the Castle.

"Roxas, left engine! Xion, right engine! Sora, you and me, power core!" Riku ordered them all.

They all jumped and leaped towards their respective targets. Roxas and Xion both landed on a walkway in front of their respective engine targets. Nobodies appeared around them and attacked. Roxas and Xion came up with an idea and hit the Nobodies into the engines, it worked. The Nobodies knocked into the engines damaged them enough that they were going to overload with energy and explode. Roxas and Xion escaped to catch up with Sora and Riku at the power core of the Castle as the engines blew up and fell off the Castle.

Riku and Sora were already attacking the power core and attacking more defending Nobodies as Roxas and Xion arrived. With Roxas and Xion holding off the oncoming Nobodies, Riku and Sora disabled the power core. They all continued on to meet up with Xemnas in his throne room; they were suddenly teleported to the top of the Castle that looked like they were on top of the Dragon Castle's head. Xemnas was sitting on his throne, clad in armor, and holding a long red sword. He was surrounded with the weaponry of the other fallen Organization members.

They all charged at the Xemnas who would not get out of his throne. Xemnas summoned water clones to attack his foes. Riku and Roxas fought off the water clones as Sora and Xion charged at Xemnas himself. Xion rushed at Xemnas in a downward slash, but Xemnas summoned a barrier to reflect Xion's attack and send her flying back. Sora rushed after the barrier had faded and struck Xemnas multiple times. Xemnas swung his sword at Sora and made a direct hit, sending him flying like Xion did as well. Riku and Roxas finished off the rest of the water clones and charged at Xemnas next. Xemnas sent two lances at them. Roxas barely dodged the lance coming at him while Riku used at dark shield to block his. Xemnas then sent a barrage of arrows at his still-standing foes. Riku and Roxas nodded at one another and reflected all of the arrows back at Xemnas, causing some more damage.

In frustration, Xemnas swung his sword again, and its reach was able to hit Riku and Roxas and send them flying back while Xion and Sora recovered and joined the fight again. Xemnas then summoned two chakrams on one side and two Nobody cards on the other and sent them at Sora and Xion. Xion was able to shred the cards in half with her keyblade while Sora clashed with the magically controlled chakrams. Roxas came back into the fight, along with Riku, and with Sora, obliterated the chakrams.

Now in a rage, Xemnas sent more water clones at his opponents and he began to rain down more arrows. Riku summoned an enormous dark shield to block all the arrows from raining down on them. Roxas summoned his pillars of light to finish the water clones and damage Xemnas as well. Xion and Sora charged forward at the sitting Xemnas once again and struck him a few times before he swung his sword again, but this time Xion blocked it. Holding it in place, Sora, with all of his strength took the Xemnas's sword from his hands, jumped back, and threw the sword back at its master, impaling him. Xemnas screamed in pain, and used a barrier attack to send Xion and Sora back again. Roxas, Riku, Sora, and Xion lined up facing Xemnas as he pulled the sword out of his own body and got ready for battle again, but they could tell he was weak since he couldn't lift his sword up like before.

The keyblade warriors then all fired beams of light at Xemnas. Xemnas tried to block it with his sword and barrier, but the five beams of light shattered through both of them and made a critical and finishing hit on the leader of the Organization. Xemnas screamed in pain and defeat, and everything went white as the battle was over...

They were all back on the Alter of Naught. Roxas, Riku, Sora, Xion, and even Kairi and Mickey were all staring on at the defeated Xemnas who was struggling to stand, clutching his chest, and slowly fading away...

"I...need more ...rage. I...need more ...hearts." Xemnas said weakly.

"Xemnas. There's more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?" Sora asked.

"Yes... But unfortunately..." Xemnas still weakly said with a slight smirk. "It matters not..."

Xemnas finally faded away into nothingness... Everyone lowered their weapons and dismissed them as they all celebrated their victory.

"We did it!" Sora shouted victorious.

"Gosh, you all did great." Mickey congratulated.

Roxas grabbed Xion and twirled her around and gave her a tight hug while Kairi hugged both Riku and Sora.

"It's finally over." Xion happily said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. If Xemnas was right, we can go look for Axel and Drex." Roxas said with more hope in his eyes.

"I'll create a path." Riku offered, but when he tried he was unable to summon a dark corridor. "Huh?"

"You don't belong in the Dark Realm anymore Riku." Mickey reasoned.

"Don't worry we got that covered." Roxas said with a smirk as he summoned a dark corridor for them all.

"Roxas, Xion, try to minimize using your dark powers. It can be dangerous if you now have hearts." Riku warned the two former Nobodies.

"I understand. Thanks Riku." Xion thanked and Roxas nodded in response.

Suddenly, Pluto ran out of the corridor of darkness and was finally reunited with his master.

"Pluto!" Mickey hugged his loyal pet with glee.

Pluto then barked at Mickey, probably saying to follow him, as he ran back into the corridor. Mickey soon followed suit and took the corridor himself.

"Come on guys, let's go home." Xion warmly said as she and Roxas took the corridor themselves, holding hands.

As Roxas and Xion were walking towards the other end of the corridor of darkness they could hear Kairi, Riku, and Sora talking about something. Then suddenly the corridor felt like a wind tunnel and they were both pushed to the end of the corridor with incredible speed.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi shouted in distress.

* * *

The next thing they knew they were all on the beach of Destiny Islands. Roxas and Xion got up and only saw Mickey, Kairi, Pluto, Donald, and Goofy. But where were Sora and Riku?

"Fellas, what are you two doing here?" Mickey asked his friends.

"Well, Master Yen Sid told us to meet you here." Goofy answered.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok." Donald quaked.

"Thanks guys, but where are Riku and Sora?" Mickey said as everyone looked around for them.

"They're gone... trapped back in that world..." Kairi said sadly.

"We can go back for them!" Roxas suggested as he tried to open a dark corridor.

But the dark corridor would not appear. Roxas, confused, tried again and it didn't work.

"What?" Roxas said staring in confusion at his own hand. "What's going on?"

Then Roxas suddenly felt very dizzy, like he was going to pass out. His eyes began to feel heavy as he felt extremely drowsy. He could only hear Xion call out his name as everything went black.

"_Come with me..._" whispered a voice...

* * *

**A/N- Cliffhanger! By the way, there's not going to be any new chapters for a long while maybe a week or so. I'm going to be able to type up the rest of the story though and have it done when I get back. Here's a proposition for you guys: the first one that can guess correctly whose voice that is at the end, I'll write a Kingdom Hearts One-Shot Story for them upon request. Good luck.**


	19. Chapter 19: A Change of Fate

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 19: A Change of Fate

Roxas slowly opened his eyes to see that he was still on the beach of Destiny Islands where he remembered he passed out on; the only difference was that he was all alone...

"What…? Am I dreaming? Guys? Xion?!" Roxas said while looking around for his friends.

Then suddenly a man in a black coat, with his hood up, came out of a dark corridor. Roxas recognized him as a threat and summoned his keyblades.

"What?! I thought we were done with you guys!" Roxas addressed to the hooded figure.

The man did not pay heed to Roxas yet as he was only looking out at the ocean.

"...This world is still too small..." The hooded man stated to himself.

"Who are you?! What did you do to my friends?!" Roxas angrily questioned.

The man finally turned to address Roxas as he let down his hood to reveal someone Roxas did not recognize, but he did look somehow familiar...

The man was young; maybe around Axel's age if Roxas had to guess, he had silver-gray hair and golden eyes. He held out his hand as if he wanted Roxas to follow him.

"Come with me... Roxas..." The Mysterious Man ordered.

"Answer my question! Who are you!?" Roxas shouted at the man.

"...I am Xehanort from the most distant past..." Young Xehanort introduced himself.

"What...? The past...? What do you mean?!" Roxas angrily pried.

"Roxas... I have been given a task to travel through time and collect thirteen vessels... you are a worthy candidate..." Young Xehanort explained.

"Thirteen vessels...? Thirteen vessels for what?!" Roxas finally shouted.

**Play the Young Xehanort Battle Theme on a second tab.  
**  
"For the True Organization XIII... This is your destiny, Roxas..." Young Xehanort stated. "Come with me willingly... or you shall be destroyed!"

Young Xehanort then summoned his weapon which looked like a glowing clock-themed sword weapon.

"No! My heart belongs to me! I control my destiny!" Roxas declared.

Young Xehanort's weapon spurted out dark thorns which engulfed both of them in darkness and teleported them to their battlefield. They came out and landed on a giant clock-face platform. Before Roxas could get his bearings, Xehanort charged and thrashed him with a powerful series of attacks. Roxas couldn't believe how strong this guy was; he barely survived the first attack. Roxas could only dodge as Xehanort effortlessly teleported to exactly where he was ready to slash again and again. Roxas had to wait for an opening somewhere, but he was getting exhausted from all the running and dodging.

Xehanort then fired balls of darkness at Roxas at a longer range. This was his opening; Roxas deflected the balls of darkness back at Xehanort. Xehanort saw this coming and destroyed his own attack with his weapon, but he left himself wide open to Roxas who immediately followed behind the reflected balls of energy. Roxas finally slashed Xehanort with Oathkeeper and Oblivion with all his might. Then to finish it, Roxas made his keyblades glow with light and strike Xehanort to the ground, cracking the floor with his body's impact. Roxas was about to end this when Xehanort held up his hand and shouted.

"Time stop!" Young Xehanort commanded.

Roxas was frozen, time was frozen, but Xehanort was free-moving. He slowly stood on his feet and teleported to the center of the platform. Xehanort summoned a giant blue clock beside him and used his magic to turn back the hands. There was a flash of light, and the whole battle was reset...

"Wait! What?!" Roxas realized what had happened.

"You shall wander forever..." Xehanort declared as he attacked Roxas once more.

Roxas then realized that there could be no end to this. His opponent would just reset the battle if he got anywhere close to beating him. Roxas had to think of something... he needed help.

Xehanort charged at Roxas again but he barely had any energy left from the continuous and repetitive onslaught of attacks.

"This is it..." Roxas said giving up and closing his eyes.

But the attack never made contact... Roxas opened his eyes revealing none other than... Drexbann...blocking Xehanort's attack, there was something different about him though... he was translucent.

"Come on, Roxas. I know you're stronger than that." Drex teased still holding Xehanort in place.

Drex then pushed back Xehanort and faded away. Xehanort then fired a ball of energy at the still exhausted Roxas.

"Begone!" Xehanort exasperated.

Roxas, still too tired to dodge, was waiting for another impact which did not come as well, as the ball of energy was blocked by a translucent Axel.

"Keep your head in the game Roxas. Got it memorized?" Axel advised as he faded away as well.

Roxas then felt rejuvenated as a translucent Xion next to him used a cure spell on him. She then gave Roxas a light kiss on the lips.

"We're all here for you." Xion said sweetly as she faded away as well.

Roxas, now back at full strength, was now ready to end this. He noticed that the giant blue clock Xehanort summoned was still here. Maybe destroying that will weaken him? Roxas charged at the clock, but Xehanort immediately defended it, blocking him and holding him there.

"You cannot change your fate..." Xehanort gritted through his teeth.

"Yes... I... CAN!" Roxas proclaimed as he pushed forward with his keyblade.

Drex, Axel, and Xion all appeared again behind Roxas and put a hand on his shoulders as he and his keyblades glowed with light as Roxas created a powerful shockwave to crack and shatter Xehanort's weapon. The shockwave continued and sent his body flying into and smashing through his blue clock. Xehanort fell to the floor, and slowly got back up on one knee. He was fading away, but not like the Organization members faded, but in a different way: he was being ripped back in the timeline to where he came from...

"It seems... you have developed a certain... resistance... no matter... we can suffice without your contributions..." Young Xehanort stated in defeat as he disappeared and everything faded to black.

"_Whenever you need help, we'll always be there…"_

* * *

Roxas woke up with a jolt on the beach he passed out on with Xion, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all staring down at him. Was it all just a dream...?

"You're ok!" Xion said relieved and with joy as she hugged Roxas tight.

"What happened to me?" Roxas drowsily asked.

"Gosh, you sorta disappeared for a while and then you reappeared here just about a minute ago. What was going on Roxas?" Mickey worriedly asked.

"I thought I lost you too..." Xion said with tears in her eyes as she released Roxas from her grip.

"I'm ok Xion... it was weird though... I was alone and this guy tried to take me somewhere, but I beat him... it was all very hazy... I barely remember anything now..." Roxas honestly tried to recollect but could not recall much.

"Hmmm... if you say so." Mickey said still worried.

"So are Riku and Sora still missing?" Roxas inquired.

"Yeah... can you still go get them... please?" Kairi begged.

"Look!" Donald quaked and pointed towards the sky.

They all stared as two meteors of light came down to the sky and landed in the ocean. They all looked on with happiness and joy when they saw Sora and Riku come back to the surface of the ocean.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi called out for in glee and waving her two best friends from the shore.

Sora and Riku swam to shore and made it to the beach before Donald and Goofy tackled Sora back in the water while Mickey gave Riku a hug. After Sora and Riku were free, Sora looked at Kairi with content.

"We're back." Sora said with a smile.

"You're home." Kairi extended her hand and returning the smile.

Sora took her hand and pulled himself up. Roxas and Xion finally made it over to the scene after looking on for a while.

"What kept you two?" Roxas asked.

"We had to finish off Xemnas again. But, we took care of him." Riku answered.

"He never stood a chance." Sora said with confidence.

"I bet." Xion smiled. "Well since it's all over and you both are ok, I think we'll go now."

"You sure you don't want to stay any longer? Celebrate?" Sora offered.

"No thanks Sora; we have to meet up with some friends." Roxas said finally satisfied with saying this.

"You'll always be welcomed here. Come back anytime to visit, and we'll come to see you guys too." Riku welcomed.

"Thank you for all of your help, Roxas and Xion." Kairi thanked.

"You are also welcomed to my castle as honored guests anytime. Thank you." Mickey thanked as well.

"Thank you all for your help as well. Stay in touch." Xion waved as Roxas summoned a corridor and they both exited through it leaving the rest of them to their happy reunion.

* * *

**A/N- So the mysterious vioce was Young Xehanort trying to take Roxas as a vessel. Remember in Dream Drop Distance when Young Xehanort mentioned to Riku. "Roxas... now there was a worthy candidate. But he became to aware of himself and returned to Sora." So yeah, I did something with that, though I'm pretty proud of myself for coming up with this idea. I've got another chapter and an epilogue coming then this fic will be done:)**

To Xehanorto: Since you're the only one who guessed who the voice was (stares intently at those could have guessed but didn't -_-), I'll still write a KH one-shot for you if you want. PM me or review on this story to send me your request if you are still interested. 


	20. Chapter 20: Reunion

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 20: Reunion

"I understand now..." Lea said as he examined his reflection in the window of Ansem's computer room. He looked exactly the same as Axel, minus the purple tattoos under his eyes.

Lea looked around to see Even, Aeleus, Dilan, and Ienzo on the ground still unconscious.

"Even...Dilan...Aeleus...Ienzo..." Lea remembered as they all began to awaken.

* * *

Roxas and Xion came out to the Bailey at Radiant Garden determined to find their friends.

"We'll search every world if we have to!" Xion stated with determination.

"Yeah, let's start here then we'll try Twilight Town." Roxas suggested.

"You know... it would make sense that you would be recompleted were you were separated, right?" Xion deduced.

"Yeah that makes sense... Axel has a house here so he must've been reborn here. But... which world was Drex from?" Roxas wondered.

"If we find Axel, then we can all look for him together and we will find him." Xion responded.

"Yeah, it will work out. It has to... let's check Axel's house first, maybe he's there?" Roxas suggested.

"Good idea." Xion complimented.

They both walked until they got to the front door of Axel's house when they heard some talking from some familiar voices at the end of the street. They decided to eavesdrop on the conversation out of irresistible curiosity.

"How could you forget about our date? I should shove this shurikan right up your-!" Yuffie threatened.

"Yuffie! You're overreacting, just stop and listen. I just went through a lot of personal stuff all at once and-" Brendan tried to explain.

"That's no excuse Drex! You stood me up..." Yuffie said folding her arms and giving Brendan a pouty face.

"...Actually, I go by Brendan now..." Brendan re-introduced himself to her.

"...Why? Drex is a cooler name." Yuffie teased.

"Hey! Fine, keep calling me Drex. Listen though; let me make it up to you, Friday night, marketplace at six. If I don't show up, I'll give you full permission to use that shurikan however you want on me." Drex proposed.

Yuffie laughed at this and dropped her arms to her side.

"Alright... I accept those terms. See you Friday... Brendan~" Yuffie giggled and vanished in a puff of smoke like the ninja she is.

When she left Drex/Brendan let out a sigh of relief.

"She can scare my sometimes... but she's still worth the effort..." Drex smiled to himself.

"Nice work, Romeo!" Xion complimented as she ran and gave her friend a huge hug to an unexpected Drex which nearly knocked him over.

"Xion! It's you!" Drex said hugging back.

"We wanted to give you some privacy, but I didn't know you were so smooth with the ladies." Roxas said laguhing and following Xion as well with a hug.

"Roxas! You're both ok! What happened though, where's Axel?" Drex asked.

"Drex... you missed a lot..." Xion said as they both let go of Drex.

"I bet I did... after Riku beat me, I remember just being in darkness for a while then I somehow ended up in Traverse Town. I made my way here and ran into Yuffie and you know the rest..." Drex recounted.

"Well, after you left we were able to wake up Sora without us having to vanish..." Xion explained.

"Wow, my sacrifice seemed unnecessary then..." Drex sadly commented.

"No... It was just... bad luck." Roxas comforted.

"Yeah... anyway, what happened after that?" Drex inquired.

"About a week later, Axel, Roxas, Mickey, Riku, Sora, and me took care of the rest of the Organization. But we also learned that if somebody's Nobody and Heartless is destroyed that person will be recompleted." Xion finished explaining.

"Which explains my presence here... and what happened to Axel?" Drex asked.

"Saix got him... he was a lot stronger after you faced him..." Roxas answered.

"Really? Well then... let's go look for him." Drex said with a smile.

"You already found him..." Lea addressed them all from behind them. "And the name's Lea; got it memorized?"

They all looked on at Lea as he walked towards them with a cocky smirk.

"You didn't think I would go down that easily, did ya?" Lea smirked.

Roxas and Xion ran to Lea to give him a hug with Drex close behind them. After all the hugs and man-hugs, they all walked back to Lea's old home and settled down in the living room.

"Looks like everything worked out..." Lea said stretching on the couch and yawning.

"Let's all live here and be roommates." Xion happily suggested.

"That's a great idea, Xion!" Roxas happily complimented.

"Isn't there only three bedrooms here? And I don't want to sleep on this couch..." Drex noticed.

"Xion and I can share a bedroom right...?" Roxas innocently asked.

This reminded Roxas of a promise Axel made to him when he saw Xion without any clothes on and that he would explain everything to him. Roxas gave a look to Lea and his eyes widened when he realized the promise as well.

"That sounds alright with me." Xion innocently stated.

"Xion, go out to the marketplace and get us some food for dinner." Lea shooed away Xion.

"Why do I have to get the food?" Xion complained.

"We need to talk to Roxas, guy talk. Now please..." Lea asked kindly.

"Ok... see you guys in a bit..." Xion accepted and gave Roxas a kiss on the cheek then left the house, leaving the guys alone.

"What's this about Axel?" Drex asked.

"It is Lea now, get it memorized. Drex... I need your help on this one..." Lea said with concern.

"What do you need help with, Lea, and by the way the name is Brendan." Drex responded.

"Drex is still cooler, and Roxas hasn't been given The Talk yet..." Lea finally admitted.

"What do you mean The Ta- …OOOooohhhh... wait… you want both of us to…" Drex realized.

Lea nodded in response to this.

"Oh man... the birds and the bees... I was hoping I wouldn't have to give this speech until I had kids of my own." Drex complained.

"Huh? Birds and bees...? What's that got to do with Xion nak-" Roxas was cut off.

"Stop! Roxas we'll get through this together with the least amount of awkwardness as possible!" Lea promised more to himself than to Roxas.

"Should I start or you start?" Drex asked.

"You go first, please." Lea said rubbing his eyes.

"Well, Roxas, if you're going to sleep in the same bed as your girlfriend there's some things you should know." Drex stated.

"Ok, like what?" Roxas eagerly asked.

"First off, how far have you and Xion taken your relationship?" Drex inquired.

"We've done that deep kissing at the beach, we slept in the same bed before, but isn't there more to it than that, you know... physically?" Roxas asked nervously.

"Yeah, that's what we are going to talk to you about. So, what I am assuming here is that you saw Xion with no clothes on and now you are getting ideas, am I right?" Drex asked.

"Yeah... and also a lot of questions like: what can I do to... express these feelings I'm having for Xion?" Roxas struggled to say.

"Well... the answer to that is... sex." Drex said simply and adult-like, but Lea cringed at the word. Roxas was totally curious now.

"What is sex?" Roxas asked curiously now putting a label on the topic.

"Lea, you can take it from here." Drex tagged out with a smile.

Lea gave a "-_-" face. "Thanks Drex..." Lea said sarcastically.

"No problem, buddy." Drex happily stated.

Lea and Drex explained everything as The Talk slowly ebbed away the innocence in Roxas's eyes. When they were down, Roxas's mouth was open in shock and he would not move.

"Maybe we could have done a better job explaining?" Drex wondered.

"That actually went better than I expected... Roxas, you still with us buddy?" Lea snapped his fingers in front of his face getting his attention.

"I'm ok..." Roxas came to, "I don't think I should share a room with Xion though..."

"No, you two can share a bed, just control yourselves, you're both too young anyway." Drex responded.

"Yeah... how long until we're both not too young?" Roxas said not-so-innocently now.

"Until you're 30." Axel teased.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Roxas whined.

"Actually, give it at least a couple months then do it when you're BOTH ready, Roxas." Drex answered sternly.

"Ok, are you guys going to talk to Xion too?" Roxas wondered.

"Let's keep the girl innocent a little longer. We'll talk to her eventually; I'd preferably like a girl to do it instead of us..." Lea responded rubbing his eyes again.

Just then, Xion walked into the house with some bags of groceries and put them in the kitchen.

"Hey, how was guy talk?" Xion asked sitting next to Roxas.

"Fine, right?" Drex gave a wink.

"Yeah." Roxas returned the wink with a smile.

"What did you guys talk about?" Xion pried.

"Stupid guy stuff you'd think would be boring." Lea said flatly. "What food did you get us?"

Xion gave up on the investigation and replied to Lea's cry of hunger. "Some meat and veggies; let me cook them up for you guys." Xion happily got up and went to the kitchen.

"A girl that can cook? She's a keeper, Roxas." Drex whispered with a smile.

* * *

After a delicious dinner, Xion had another idea for her friends. She opened another dark corridor in the kitchen and asked them all to go through it. They all came out on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town, all of them...

"I sure missed this..." Drex remembered as they sat down to stare at the sunset.

Xion had hidden four Sea-Salt ice creams in her coat and handed them all out to them as they all continued to stare at the sunset while eating their ice creams.

"Just like old times." Lea stated.

"No... This is better..." Xion corrected.

"Yeah it is..." Roxas agreed.

They all sat in silence for a while. Drex finished his ice cream first and he threw the stick down to the ground below.

"I'm glad I've gotten to know you guys. I'm lucky to have you as my friends." Drex stated.

They all nodded and smiled at this and continued to finish their ice creams.

"But I need to tell you something... about the world I'm from..." Drex struggled to say. "I come from a world where I already know you guys...

"Wait, what do you mean?" Xion asked. Roxas and Lea looked on at their friend in curiosity now as well.

"How would you have already known us?" Roxas asked.

"I thought it wasn't real... I thought it was all just a game..." Drex continued.

"What are you talking about Drex?" Lea said with a groan.

"Kingdom Hearts... it's a game series in my world where it had all of you guys, everyone we knew, and every world we visited..." Drex admitted and broke the fourth wall.

There was silence among them until they all started bursting out laughing and Drex soon joined in on the laughter. When they settled down they all addressed Drex's confession like a joke.

"Sounds like an awesome game if I'm in it!" Lea proudly stated.

"You're so funny, Drex." Xion complimented.

"Did you eat your ice cream too fast or something?" Roxas joked.

"Ok, ok. Forget I said any of that." Drex smiled at their jokes.

They all continued to stare at the sunset as all of them finished with their ice creams now. Then they were arm in arm together on the ledge.

"Friends Forever." They all said.

They left the clock tower when the sun finally set and Lea opened a dark corridor back to their house. They all walked through it, but Drex stayed behind for a bit to look out at the dark sky now lit by stars.

"You guys have no idea, how much I changed your fates..." Drex said to himself as he walked through the dark corridor back to the house.

* * *

**A/N- That is it: the reunion. They are now roommates and everything is perfect for everyone... Or is it...? There is an epilogue coming up to wrap this fic up. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thumbs up and review it? And you see what I did with the title;)? Anyway, keep on reading my friends.**


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**A Change of Fate**

Chapter 21: Epilogue

It was Friday afternoon at Radiant Garden, and it seemed everyone had plans. Since they all became roommates, they all put away their Organization coats in storage and they got themselves some new more normal clothes. In the Sea Salt Gang's house, Roxas and Xion were making out passionately on the couch. Roxas was wearing his "Twilight Town" clothes and Xion was wearing light blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and a light checkered hoodie over top of it to complement Roxas's outfit. During their make-out session, Drex came out of his room wearing dark blue jeans, plain brown T-shirt, and a black vest.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt but... actually I do mean to interrupt." Drex addressed the young couple.

"What's up Drex?" Xion replied after breaking the kiss from an unsatisfied Roxas.

"I need a girl's perspective... How do I look?" Drex asked presenting himself.

"You look... casual yet handsome." Xion assessed. "Yuffie won't complain."

"Thanks, I'm sure she won't complain either." Drex said now comfortable with himself.

"Yuffie seems to like you a lot, and you don't even know her that much." Roxas noticed.

"That's why I'm going out with her... to get to know her better." Drex responded. "Maybe I'll get as much action tonight as you were just now Roxy~"

"Hey! Only Xi-Xi can call me that!" Roxas joked back as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Yeah Drex, you better get going for your date, you might be late." Xion giggled.

"I got two more hours!" Drex stated showing them his watch.

"Yeah, you still better get going." Xion laughed.

"Oh haha, real funny..." Drex responded sarcastically but with a smile.

"Hey Drex, you know where Axel, I mean Lea, went?" Roxas asked.

"He left this morning looking for another job. You know Leon offered us both jobs on the Restoration Committee?" Drex informed.

They both shook their heads.

"Yeah, I took the job, so I could work with Yuffie and I start Monday. Lea said it was 'too much work' and he went off job hunting ever since." Drex finished explaining.

"You know, we can get jobs too. Roxas and I want to contribute." Xion offered.

"I guess you could do some part-time work, but Lea and I should be the only ones handling full-time jobs. Kids your age shouldn't have to work that much yet." Drex explained.

"Ok, if you say so, I'm not complaining as long as I have this lovely lady." Roxas kisses Xion's cheek which made her blush a rosy red.

"Thank you, Roxy~" Xion purred as she went back into make out with her boyfriend.

"Oh get a room!" Drex complained jokingly.

The couple broke their passionate kiss again to address their friend.

"We had one until you walked in!" Roxas jokingly whined back.

"How about another room then? I mean... we eat here." Drex joked.

They both smiled at this when the front door flew open to reveal Lea in blue jeans, a long-sleeve red shirt and an orange tattered scarf around his neck.

"Hey guys, I got great news!" Lea said with a wide grin.

"You got a job?" Drex guessed.

"No, I got the best job ever!" Lea said excitedly and with a fist pump.

"What is it?" Xion got up excited as well.

"You know Scrooge McDuck?" Lea asked his friends.

"Yeah, isn't he that rich duck guy next to that freezer shop?" Roxas remembered.

"The very one; he offered me a job as his 'Business Coordinator' or something like that. More like a promoter for the stuff he wants to sell." Lea explained.

"So why is this, the best job ever?" Drex wondered.

"Because of the benefits... one of the products Scrooge is selling in Radiant Garden is Sea-Salt Ice Cream! And as long as I am working for him we get all the free Sea-Salt we want!" Lea stated proudly and excitedly.

Roxas's jaw would've dropped to the floor if it wasn't still attached his his head. Xion was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well, there goes my diet." Xion joked.

"And my fitness plan." Drex said with a smile.

They laughed and joked about how many bars of Sea-Salt they'll eat in a week or even a day. After they all settled down and stopped laughing, they all realized that now everything was perfect for them.

"Well, I better head out for my date, I'd rather be too early than too late." Drex smiled warmly as he left out the door. "See you guys later."

"Bye Drex!" Roxas and Xion smiled and both waved.

"Good luck man, you'll need it." Lea called back. "Hey guys, I'll be upstairs taking a nap. I'll be up by dinner though. See you in a bit and behave." He joked with a grin on his face as he ruffled Roxas's and Xion hair.

Lea made his way up the stairs and closed the door behind him to his room, leaving Roxas and Xion alone.

"Axel and his naps..." Roxas chuckled.

"It's Lea, get it memorized already!" Xion giggled.

"Well... what do you want to do...?" Roxas asked seductively as he placed his hands on Xion's hips.

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you...Roxas." Xion blushed.

"You're so cute when you're blushing~. You just feel like napping too?" Roxas asked.

"That's sounds nice. Come on..." Xion led Roxas into the bedroom and they both fell on top of it, lying on their backs, side by side, and holding hands.

"Everything's perfect now..." Xion said with content.

"You're perfect..." Roxas stated truthfully.

Xion turned her head to meet her eyes with her boyfriend's. She couldn't help but shed a small tear of joy for this moment.

"I love you..." Xion passionately said.

"I love you too, and we have the rest of our lives to share this love...together..." Roxas said with a warm smile.

Their fingers still interlocked, Xion snuggled close to Roxas and rested her head on his chest as they both peacefully drifted off to sleep together...

* * *

**A/N- And that is it: A Change of Fate. I don't think I'll write any long stories for a while, probably stick to shorter ones. One of the reasons I wrote this was because I was so frustrated with 358/2 Days and the Roxas and Xion relationship. I still cry when Xion fades away, but she will come back, and everyone else will come back because Kingdom Hearts has to have a happy ending for all of our heroes. And I was thinking MAYBE a sequel to this, then I thought: nah... oh well. Keep on reading and reviewing!**

_On another note, I want anyone who ever reads this to be reminded: You should realize that life is a great experience, you may never know where it might take you. It's a fun ride so you might as well see it all the way through to the end. If you're hurting out there, I promise you, you are not alone, we've all been there, and it will get better. So, take care of yourself, cherish your bonds with the people you love, and know that you are always in control of your destiny. For your benefit, you can always change your fate... :)_


End file.
